Heroes from the Future
by storylover17
Summary: Five years after the War, the children of the League have rebuild what remains of the Earth. But a group of criminals who supported the Enemy attack the League during a memorial ceremony. Now they are trapped in the past. Will they be able to return to their own time before it is too late? And who is the masked vigilantly that followed the League to the past? Whose side is he on?
1. War with the Enemy

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

The people of Earth had suffered many tragedies. Since long before the Stone Age there had been disease, starvation, famine, and death. There had been war long before recorded history and most likely would happen far into the future.

Less than a decade after the Reach Invasion had been stopped, and the criminal organization known as the Light had been disbanded, a new war had started. This war was far deadlier than any ever fought before in the history of Earth. The fallout of the war had been so horrid that survivors could only think of it as the War.

The War had been fought worldwide, but not country against country. It had been the entire Earth against the unnamed foe only called the Enemy. For eight years the people of Earth fought against the Enemy. They had fought the Enemy and won, but at a heavy price.

Nearly the entire population of Earth had been killed. Many had died in the initial fighting, but that had not caused the majority of the deaths. The Enemy had spread new diseases across the planet to wipe out most of the population. The diseases had been created by experimenting on people the Enemy had captured.

Starvation had been the second greatest cause of death during the eight years the War was fought. The Enemy had been smart enough to attack farms all across the planet. They had engendered ways of infecting food and water so it would only harm humans, much like with the diseases the Enemy created, and no other living thing on Earth.

Still the Enemy had been defeated. But without the help of the Justice League it would have been impossible.

After the War cures had been found by a majority of the diseases, but some were still floating around that no cure had been found for, for the moment at least. Foods that had been most susceptible to the Enemy's manipulation were no longer grown or eaten. Ways had been discovered to clean water so none of the Enemy's chemicals remained.

Even with the defeat of the Enemy and ways discovered to stop most of their disease and food manipulation, Earth had still lost nearly a hundred percent of its population. A mere two hundred million were all that was left of Earth's global population when the War was over. All in all it was a bitter sweet victory for the Earth, especially with all the Justice League dead.

Early on in the War, within the first two years in fact, the Enemy had killed the majority of the original members of the Justice League. Within the following years the League's former protégés, most of whom had already joined the League long before the War with the Enemy, had died fighting to protect their world. The last few survivors of the League had been rounded up by the Enemy and executed on live TV as a last minute attempt to re-inspire fear into the people of Earth.

It did not work. For the Enemy were stopped by the children of the League. Many of the children had been born during or slightly before the War so the League, both the original and newer members, had gone to great length to keep them secret.

After the War with the Enemy, the elder children had stepped up and taken responsibility as the members of the New Justice League. The younger had continued with their training as the New Young Justice. Together they helped the people of Earth rebuild.

For five years there had been peace. The remaining population of Earth had united as one in order to stop any possible threat for the future. The United Earth Federation had been formed and Earth, with the help of the New League, found allies from other planets to help them fight if the Enemy or some other foe tried to attack Earth again.

The UEF had allowed some immigration from other planets to occur to help maintain alliances. Also beens known as genomorphs, various clone experiments that had been created by the now disbanded company called Cadmus, had been discovered and allowed to walk amongst the people of Earth.

Not all were happy with the off world immigrants or the genomorphs, but many kept their mouths shut. It was the only way to rebuild. And when violence did occur it was normally stopped by the new Peace Keeper force, or in extreme cases the Justice League themselves stopped the fighting.

The world was not perfect. There was still a long way to go before stability was reached. But with the help of the Justice League the people of Earth would prevail against anything, even the new foe who sought to destroy what little of the world remained.

**This is just a bit of background on my new story. It has been a while since I wrote a fanfic so go easy on me. Read and review on this and my other stories.**


	2. Arrows and Speedsters

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

_New Star City_

_July 23, 2035, 7:16_

Lian Ngyen-Harper awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off for the third time in the last half hour. Reluctantly, Lian forced herself to climb out of bed. As always, she began her morning routine.

She combed through her auburn hair and carefully wove it into a hip length braid. Once her hair was out of the way, Lian opened her closet door and decided what she wanted to wear for the day. She decided to just go with some jeans and an old red t-shirt. The clothing was loose on her extremely thin, lean muscled body.

Lian didn't really care much about her looks. She had more important things to worry about. Besides, she knew she was lucky to even have some muscle. Even five years after the War, it was not uncommon to see people who looked like they had gone days, weeks without eating.

Lian shook her head. She had more important things to do. After all today was the day.

Slipping a few weapons into the hidden pockets in her clothes, Lian left her room. Growing up during the War had taught Lian it was better to be safe than sorry, the reason why she always carried some weapons even within her own home.

Lian had only been fifteen when the War had ended. She had horrid memories of the War, especially when it involved her parents. Lian's father, Roy Harper, had been a member of the Justice League. He had been an archer who had gone by the codename Red Arrow. While Lian's mother, Jade Ngyen, had been the anti-hero Cheshire, a reformed assassin who acted as an ally to the League without being an official member.

After the War, Lian had been the one to suggest they rebuild the League. She knew it was what her parents would have wanted. What everyone would have wanted.

Lian's train of thought was derailed by a couple of speedsters. Instinctively, Lian's gray eyes narrowed. She looked at the two speedsters who had run past her.

One was a Caucasian young man with a lanky body, short red hair, and blue eyes. The second was a Caucasian girl with a slender appearance, shoulder length red hair, and blue eyes. A close family resemblance was apparent between the two speedsters. Both the boy and girl were dressed in sweatpants and loose fitting shirts.

Lian was furious when she realised who the two speedsters were. She crossed her arms, subconsciously going into overprotective-lecturing-mother mode.

"Don and Dawn Allen, stop right there! What have I told you about running inside the mansion? You're both nineteen. Stop acting like children. Consider yourselves lucky I don't have my bow. Otherwise you two would find out why my codename is the Archeress." lectured Lian.

Don looked at his sister. Dawn smiled, knowing what her brother was thinking. Lian did not like the identical mischievous grins plastered on the fraternal twins' faces.

Faster than any normal person could react, Don and Dawn ran passed the lecturing Lian. Lian barely had enough time to shield her eyes from the tremendous wind caused by the twins' speed before they were gone. When the wind finally dissipated, Lian removed her hands from her face revealing an enormous frown.

It took all of Lian's strength to keep from yelling. And she really wanted to yell. Instead she muttered something in Vietnamese and headed for the kitchen, hoping the rest of her family would not cause her anymore trouble.

XXX

When she arrived in the kitchen, Lian saw three people sitting at the kitchen table. Lian smiled at the three she recognised as Jaiden, Paula-Iris, and Mary West.

Jaiden and Paula-Iris were sixteen-year-old fraternal twins. The twins had slightly tanned skin with some Asian facial features, identical red hair and green eyes. Jaiden kept his hair short while Paula-Iris' hair reached her mid-back. The twins were both lean and strong, but Jaiden's body was built more like an archer while Paula-Iris had a body more like that of a track star.

Lian walked right up to the kitchen table. She saw Jaiden sharpening a few of his arrows, Paula-Iris testing out a bowstring for her brother, and Mary just glared at her elder siblings, boredom clearly visible upon her face.

"Good morning Jai, Irey, Mare. It's nice to see some people in this family not acting like a bunch of speed crazed maniacs." said Lian.

The West sisters always liked going by the nicknames their parents had given them, while their brother, Jaiden, was less than pleased to be called by anything other than his real name.

Jaiden put down his arrows. The young male archer looked at his older female relative.

"You know I don't like being called Jai, Lian. Not since I became Quick Arrow." reminded Jaiden.

Lian laughed at Jaiden's child like annoyance. She knew how much it bothered Jaiden to be called by his nickname. That was why she did it. What else was family for?

Mare sighed in boredom. She pulled her blond shoulder length hair and stomped her foot in frustration. That got her siblings and Lian's attention.

"Why so not traught Mare?" asked Irey.

Mare crossed her arms and looked away from her sister.

"I don't understand why you and Jaiden get to go with Lian to the memorial ceremony while the rest of the Team and I have to stay hidden in the bio-ship. It's not fare." complained Mare.

Lian sighed and shook her head. It had been like this for the past three weeks. Mare, and the other members of Young Justice, had been complaining and asking her, and other members of the Justice League, why they could not attend the memorial ceremony that would take place in less than two hours. Why couldn't the Team just accept they had no need for involvement in the League's personal matters and simply live with it?

Mare's green eyes narrowed upon the lack of an answer. The youngest West through her hands up in frustration, earning her another strike from Lian.

"I'm fourteen and a speedster. I can handle myself in a fight just as well as Jai and Irey. It's only fare that the Team and the League take part in this memorial ceremony. We have seen just as many battles as you have." reasoned Mare.

Before Lian could rebuttal the younger girl with her own argument, Jaiden beat her to it. The young archer rose from his chair and approached his youngest sister. Mare was expecting Jaiden to yell out and lecture her like Lian did, but she only stared in confusion as Jaiden embraced her.

"That is why we do not want you and the Team to attend the memorial ceremony Mary. Those of us who are a part of the League had to fill in for our mentors when we were just children. The majority of us were children younger than you, Mare, when we had to fight in the last few years of the War alongside what little remained of the original League. All of us had to endure tragedies that still haunt us to this day. We all lost something during the War, mine a bit more visible than most." explained Jaiden.

Everyone in the room froze. Lian, Irey and Mare stared blankly as Jaiden pulled up his left pant leg past his knee. Where Jaiden's leg should have been was a robotic replacement that ended just before his knee. Ignoring the looks of concern and worry from the three female heroes, Jaiden continued with his speech.

"This is why the League doesn't want the Team attending the memorial ceremony. To the rest of the planet today might symbolise the end of the War, but to the League and our closest allies it has a different meaning. This is the day we stopped being children and became adults. It was the day we had to start working to rebuild the League and try to recreate some stability for the planet. This was the day we all had to step into our parents' shoes." continued Jaiden.

Jaiden's voice was dull and flat. It was obvious to Lian and Jaiden's sisters that he was referencing his, Irey and Mare's parents.

The siblings' father had been Wally West, better known as the third Flash. Their mother had been Lian's mother's younger sister Artemis West (formerly known as Artemis Crock), better known as Artemis the Archer. They had been some of the last members of the original League to die. In fact they had survived until three months before the War ended.

Mare pulled away from her brother. She didn't need to be reminded what the day meant to her family and the rest of League. She was stubborn, not dense.

"That's still not a good enough reason for me and the Team not to attend the memorial ceremony." grumbled Mare.

That was the third and final strike. Lian rose from her seat and approached the youngest speedster in her family. Mare had crossed the line and she had to be punished for it, whether Lian liked it or not.

"Mary Jade West! That is it. You're going to be staying in the Watchtower while the rest of Young Justice watches the Justice League during the memorial ceremony." declared Lian.

Mare was furious. How could Lian do this to her?

"That's not fair. I'm going to be the only one at the Watchtower while everybody else is at the memorial ceremony." complained Mare.

"You know that is not true Mare. Andy has volunteered to be on monitor duty at the Watchtower during the memorial ceremony for the past three weeks." clarified Lian.

Andy Walker was Lian's protégé. She had found the scraggily kid hiding alone in a warehouse when he was seven, not long after the War had ended. Realising the kid would die on his own, Lian had taken the kid with her back to the Watchtower. After a while Lian began training Andy and he took up the mantle of Speedy, a name Lian had stopped using once her parents had died and she became Archeress.

Mare crossed her arms, accepting her defeat.

"Fine, I'll stay at the Watchtower with Andy." muttered Mare.

Just as Lian was about to sit back down Don and Dawn came flying (almost literally) into the kitchen. Lian approached the Allen twins.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Lian.

Don shook his head.

"We got a call from Bats on the emergency signal." informed Don.

Now Lian was getting interested.

"What was the emergency?" wondered Lian.

Dawn piped up before her brother had the chance to speak.

"He said something about a meeting at Wayne Enterprises that he couldn't miss. We have to pick up the others before heading to the Watchtower. The Zeta Tubes are down all across New Gotham." told Dawn.

The information about the Zeta Tubes worried Lian, but she didn't let it show.

_That's strange. The Zeta Tubes around New Star have also been acting weird. I'll send someone to investigate it later. Right now we have to get ready,_ thought Lian.

Lian turned from the Allen twins to the West siblings. Jaiden, Irey and Mare knew from the look on her face that Lian had gone into leader mode. Instantly, the three siblings stopped what they had previously been doing and stood at attention before Lian. Don and Dawn quickly joined them.

Lian smiled. This was good. Everyone had lined up and she hadn't even needed to give them the order. Even Mare had cooperated without a single complaint.

"We're leaving in ten minutes. Everyone be in costume and don't forget to turn the trackers on. You're all dismissed." clearly spoke Lian.

And with that Lian was left alone standing in the kitchen. Quickly following the rest of her family's example, Lian went to her bedroom to change.

XXX

Lian stood near the teleporter located in the mansion's hidden underground bunker. So far she was the only one ready to leave.

A sigh escaped the auburn hair woman's throat. What was taking them all so long? How hard was it to get dressed? Lian had just changed into her Archeress costume rather quickly.

The main part of Lian's costume consisted of a reinforced Kevlar black bodysuit and form fitting red tunic. Fingerless black gloves, a wrist guard, and black boots completed the outfit. A simple domino mask covered her eyes.

Lian readjusted her quiver and made sure all her arrows were working properly. She slung the red bow—which had once belonged to her father—across her back like the quiver.

Just as she was about to run out of patience, Jaiden and Irey walked into the bunker. They were both in costume as Archeress had ordered.

Jaiden was dressed in black leggings, a gray tunic, and gray boots. The fingerless gloves, wrist guard and domino mask Jaiden wore were gray. His black bow and quiver were safely secured to his back.

Irey wore a gray bodysuit with a white lightning bolt in the center of her chest, boots, gloves, and a domino mask. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

"Quick Arrow, Lightspeed, where are the Tornado Twins and Rapid?" asked Archeress.

When in costume everyone called each other by their codename.

Irey, who at the moment was Lightspeed, answered Lian's question, who was currently Archeress.

"I don't know where my sister it, but the Tornados said they were getting some of their parents old things. They wanted to bring them to the memorial." informed Lightspeed.

Archeress knew how hurt Don and Dawn had been when their parents had died. They had been some of the oldest kids when the War was being fought so they remembered their parents better than many of the younger.

Don and Dawn had been the twin son and daughter of Barry Allen (the second Flash) and Iris West-Allen. Their parents had been Wally West's uncle and aunt, making them Jaiden, Irey and Mare's first cousins once removed. They had inherited their father's super speed just like the West siblings had inherited it from their father.

The last three speedsters came walking into the bunker, which was a surprise to the people already there. The twins were dressed as the Tornado Twins while Mare was in her Rapid costume.

Don and Dawn were both dressed in black pants, dark purple shirts with white collars and black gloves. Neither twin wanted to wear a mask but Lian had forced them to each wear a domino mask when they were out in costume.

Mare's Rapid costume was made up of a black bodysuit, with a neon blue line on the middle of the suit. She wore specially designed black boots like all the speedsters to help reduce the amount of friction when she ran, and neon blue gloves. A neon blue domino mask concealed her identity and a black headband held back her hair.

Finally, everyone was ready to go. Archeress grabbed a box from a nearby table. She opened the box and help up what looked like a futuristic organic microchip.

"This is an organic tracker and telepathic transmitter. It can be called an organ tech for short. I've been working on it with Bats' help for the past year. It allows for greater telepathic communications range once a link has been established, and it can also be used to track any individual with the device implanted by a special frequency only know to the League. There have been rumors of a gang of criminals who supported the Enemy are going to attack during today's memorial ceremony. We'll need these organ techs if any of us get captured. That way we can still track and locate the individual if necessary." explained Archeress.

Everyone took one of the organ techs from the box. They were a bit reluctant to put it on their bodies. Archeress decided to show everyone how the organ techs worked before getting them to do it themselves.

Taking the organ tech in her hand, Archeress brought the small device to the soft skin of her neck. Upon contact with the warm flesh, the organ tech dissolved into Archeress' neck. After a few seconds she pressed against the area of her neck where the organ tech had dissolved and the little device reappeared.

"The organ techs are designed to fade into the skin. A bit of pressure can make them reappear. Once it's been activated an organ tech can only work for twelve hours. So you're all going to have to carry a few extra. Just be careful not to get more than one of them in your skin at a time. There is a chance that it could cause massive physical and psychological damage that could be irreversible." warned Archeress.

Everyone was still a bit worried about the device but they decided to risk it and let the organ techs dissolve into their skin. With the organ techs in place, the Arrow and Speedster family activated the teleporter and ended up in the cave of the Bat Clan.

**I haven't written a fanfic in a while so go easy on me. If any characters feel out of character inform me and I will try to fix it in future chapters. When the characters are in costume I will refer to them as their codenames. Comment if you like the story.**


	3. The Bat Clan of New Gotham

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

_New Gotham_

_July 23, 2035, 7:42_

Just like New Star City, New Gotham City had been rebuilt after the old Gotham had been destroyed during the War. New Gotham was located farther south than the original Gotham to ensure that residents of the city would have more access to useable farmland.

The design of city's had changed greatly since the War had ended. Where there had once been massive skyscrapers and crowded streets now enormous greenhouses constructed from the remains of old building and lanes for public hover transportation existed between open market places and natural park areas. Newly designed business buildings and stores lined stone streets all over the city. Farms outlined the city. And everything was solar or wind powered or powered by some strange alien energy.

Drilling for oil and other fossil fuels had become unnecessary after the War. The population was just too small for such industries to be conducted properly. And after the immigration from other planets and alien technologies had been incorporated into local technology, fossil fuels actually became unnecessary. Most buildings were now run by wind or solar power (water power as well in some areas). Transportation and construction equipment were mostly powered by renewable alien energy sources that Earth could get through trade with other planets.

The new technologies also allowed for things such as hover transportation to be developed. Such things were still in the early stages of development, but pacific cities around the world already had the first successful hoverbuses available for public transport. A few extremely rich individuals were also able to buy more private transport such as hovercars and hoverboards for their own personal use.

The Justice League had a few hoverboards amongst other newfangled gadgets, but they like the rest of the League's equipment were only to be used on missions or extreme emergencies. That still did not keep a few young heroes from having a bit of fun with the League's equipment.

Two kids sped down a dirt trail on hoverboards. To any passersby they would have only briefly seen the glimpse of a young girl and a slightly older boy speeding by before vanishing from sight.

"This is great Giovanni. I can't believe you actually snuck these hoverboards off the Manor. I was sure someone would have stopped us." said the girl.

Giovanni was a thirteen-year-old Caucasian boy of average height and slightly above average build. The boy had messy black hair that just reached his shoulders and his eyes were concealed by a pair of dark sunglasses. He wore a white t-shirt, torn up jeans and black combat boots.

Giovanni decreased the speed of his hoverboard when he saw a group of girls his age and slightly older passing by. He pulled down his sunglasses just enough to let one of his blue eyes show; careful not to let his left eye be seen. The girls giggled as Giovanni continued to flirt with them. This was going according to plan. Now all he had to…

_Crash!_ Giovanni was sent flying off his hoverboard. The hoverboard had collided with a tree when Giovanni had been distracted flirting with girls.

Said girls burst into a roaring fit of laughter. Giovanni could ignore the laughter from the girls, all but one that was. The only girl's laugh that Giovanni couldn't stand was coming from on top of the other hoverboard he had snatched.

"Stop laughing Helen. I'm serious! This in so not aster." grumbled Giovanni.

Helen didn't listen. The ten-year-old laughed so hard she had to clench her stomach. Her shoulder length blond hair whipped wildly around as she tried to suppress her laughter, but she failed. Helen's blue eyes became filled with tears as she continued to laugh at Giovanni.

When strangers, human and alien alike, began to stare at the scene Giovanni lost it. He righted his hoverboard and hoped back on. Helen stopped laughing the moment she saw Giovanni climb back onto his hoverboard.

Helen instantly turned her hoverboard around. She knew Giovanni was still mad at her for turning his favorite white shirt pink yesterday, and last week when she dumped a bucket of water on his head, and last month when she switched his shampoo with hair jell so it stood up strait for two weeks, and a bunch of other pranks she had pulled on him. Helen also knew the only thing Giovanni did better than swiping things was getting revenge, and Giovanni always got revenge.

The two forced their hoverboards to their maximum speed. It was a race, a race for survival. Just as it seemed the race was about to end with one as the victor, the cloaked holographic wrist communicators Giovanni and Helen wore began to go off.

The two instantly stopped their hoverboards. They listened to the high pitched buzzing the communicator gave off, letting them know which frequency they were being called on. Both froze when they realised it was a frequency only the two eldest members of the League were allowed to use. That meant either Lian or their uncle…

Instantly the two answered their communicators, right after finding a secure place to do so that was. After they decloaked their communicators, both activated the holographic screen that would allow them to communicate with whoever was trying to contact them.

A Caucasian girl with long red hair and blue eyes appeared on the holographic screen. Giovanni and Helen were both shocked to see the young red haired teenager on the holographic screen.

"Martha! What are you doing calling on this frequency?" asked Giovanni.

"Isn't it supposed to only be accessible by Lian or Bats?" assumed Helen.

The girl, Martha, tried her best not to shout at the two she had contacted. Taking a deep breath, Martha calmed herself down before she spoke.

"I got permission to use this line. Damian is at a meeting and couldn't make the call himself. Consider yourselves lucky he isn't here. He would be furious if he found out that you stole two of the hoverboards I was supposed to repair. The navigation on those things is out of order. If anyone was riding them and wasn't looking where they were going they would keep going and crash into anything that got in their way." exclaimed Martha.

A few things began to click in Giovanni's head. That would explain why the hoverboards hadn't been locked up and at the Manor in the first place. Normally stuff like that was kept under strict guard at the Watchtower. And, also it would explain his embarrassing incident a few moments ago. Hoverboards, at least the ones the League used, were designed to stop and avoid any obstacles if the user was not able to do it themselves.

Giovanni was brought out of his trance when Helen elbowed him in the ribs. He saw that Martha was trying to get his attention and it seemed that her patience was running short.

"Consider yourselves lucky I am also not there. I would tear you two apart for breaking into my lab. I used a code that only the League knew about. But I'll deal with that later. The Arrows and Speedsters teleported here twelve minutes ago. The Zeta Tubes all around New Gotham are not working." explained Martha.

That got Helen and Giovanni's attention. What could cause all the Zeta Tubes to stop working at the same time?

"Get back to the Cave and be in costume. Also, Giovanni Bruce Zatara-Todd, Helen Cassandra Drake, bring back those hoverboards in one piece. I will personally deal with you if you don't. Do you understand me?" snapped Martha.

A mischievous grin crept onto Giovanni's face.

"Yes Miss Martha Grayson. We will be there, eventually." said Giovanni.

Giovanni shut off his and Helen's communicators before Martha had a chance to respond. Helen gasped, unable to believe what Giovanni had done.

"Do you know what you just did Giovanni?" questioned Helen.

"So what if I shut us off from Martha Grayson aka Nightflyer? Just because she is the daughter of Nightwing and Oracle doesn't mean she gets to order us around. I'm the son of Zatanna and Red Hood. You're the daughter of Red Robin and the second Wonderwoman. We're all the grandchildren of Bruce Wayne, the first Batman, and the nephew and nieces of Damian Wayne, the newest Batman and leader of the Justice League." exclaimed Giovanni.

Martha's parents, Dick Grayson and Barbara Grayson (formerly Barbara Gordon), had been some of the first to die and suffer during the War. Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing, had been shot while saving hostages during the first waves of the Enemy's attack. Barbara had started her hero carrier as the heroine Batgirl, but being shot by a mad man called the Joker paralyzed her. She had changed her identity to that of Oracle and took charge of the League's communications.

Giovanni's father, Jason Todd (Red Hood), and his mother, Zatanna Zatara (Zatanna), had never been in a relationship. They had had a one night stand that ended up creating Giovanni. After Nightwing had died, the entire League had grieved for his loss. Jason had been Dick's younger brother and Zatanna a close friend (and ex-girlfriend) so the two had found comfort in each other, which lead to their one night stand. Zatanna had kept Giovanni a secret for the first five years of his life during the War before she revealed his existence to the rest of the League, but by then Jason and many others were already dead.

Helen was the daughter of Red Robin (Tim Drake) and the second Wonderwoman (Cassie Sandsmark). Both had been great heroes in their own right, but it was not enough to save them from the Enemy. Cassie had died shortly after giving birth in an abandoned apartment building. There had been few if any functioning hospitals during the War, and Cassie had already suffered from Enemy probing when she gave birth. Tim had been able to save his daughter but not his wife. He died almost a year later, sacrificing himself so others from the League would survive.

Helen shook her head. She didn't have time to think of the past. She had an angry Martha to worry about. And an angry Bats if Damian found out about the stolen hoverboards.

"Let's just get back to the Manor. I don't want Martha to rat us out to Damian. And I know she and Alfred will lecture us enough without our 'loving' uncle joining in." sighed Helen.

Giovanni smirked as he climbed back onto his hoverboard.

"Martha needs to loosen up a bit anyway. She's only fifteen and yet she acts like some cranky old lady. She needs to stop being so stiff and be more sly and whelmed." remarked Giovanni.

The two youngest members of the Bat Clan flew their hoverboards back home to New Wayne Manor. Once they reached the Manor the two young heroes changed into their costumes.

Helen ran to her room and discarded her gray t-shirt and jeans. Moving as fast as she could, Helen put on her black bodysuit, red tunic and black cape. She secured a black utility belt around her waist, a golden lasso over her hip, slipped silver bracelets onto her wrists and slipped on a domino mask before going to the Batcave.

On her way to the Batcave Helen ran into Giovanni. The boy was dressed in the same clothing with a black trench coat and domino mask added for his hero look.

"Nice to see you finally got dressed, Robyn." teased Giovanni.

Helen used an alternate version of the famed 'Robin' name for her hero codename. It made it easier and less likely for her to be compared to previous Robins, even if it didn't work.

"And here I thought that Zan the Mystic was far too serious to make jokes about his cousin. It looks like I was wrong." retorted Helen.

Giovanni and Helen had automatically switched to calling each other by their hero name when they saw each other in costume. They made a game out of it more than anything else, to the annoyance of the League and the Team.

The first thing the two young heroes saw when they entered the Batcave was an angry Martha dressed in her Nightflyer costume. She was dressed in a black bodysuit with a blue bat symbol on the front.

One of Martha's gloved hands played with her pinned back hair as the other gripped the utility belt at her waist. Her domino mask covered blue eyes glared at Giovanni and Helen, now dressed as Zan the Mystic and Robyn. The two young heroes knew they were in trouble.

"Where have you two been? I pacifically said not to go out today. We have to be at the memorial ceremony at the United Earth Federation headquarters in less than an hour. And we still have to get the rest of our teammates. Consider yourselves lucky, we are on such a short time schedule or else I'd take my frustrations out during training." snarled Nightflyer.

It was a good thing the Arrows and Speedsters where there. Zan and Robyn were sure Nightflyer would have yelled at them or worse if they hadn't been there.

Archeress broke away from the group. The Allen twins and the West siblings watched as the League's second-in-command walked passed Nightflyer and stood before Zan and Robyn.

The two young heroes stared at the League's second-in-command. Archeress only handed the two troublemaking heroes each an organ tech and a brief explanation of what the small devices did. Zan and Robyn each activated the organ tech and ran to the teleporter, glad not to have to deal with an angry Archeress.

Nightflyer activated the teleporter. Typing in the coordinates Archeress gave her, she sent everyone through the teleporter. Only Nightflyer and Archeress remained in the Batcave.

"Should I tell them that Damian already knows about their little joyride?" asked Nightflyer.

Archeress shook her head.

"They'll find out eventually. Why ruin their fun?" responded Archeress.

The two heroines laughed as they stepped onto the teleporter. Zan and Robyn were in for a big surprise when they next saw their uncle, but that would happen later. They had the memorial ceremony to worry about. And that was more than enough trouble for the League to worry about without the Team adding to it.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Supers, Martians and Atlantians

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

_Hero City_

_July 23, 2035, 8:24_

On the outskirts of Hero City was where the farms were located, just like in every major city around the world. One such farm belonged to the Kent family. An elderly couple and their two grandchildren lived on the farm on the fringes of Hero City.

The elderly couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent, had lost their eldest son, Clark, early in the War. Their second eldest son, Connor, and his wife, Megan, died not long after their second grandchild had been born. They had been left to raise their only grandson, Johnny, and only granddaughter, Lara, alone since their parents' untimely death.

Lara was currently helping her grandfather tend to some of their crops. The young Caucasian girl wiped the sweat from her brow. She ran a hand through her sweat drenched shoulder length black hair.

Mr. Kent noticed the state his granddaughter was in. Lara had dirt all over her clothes and skin and she was sweating from the past two hours of working on the crops. She was in no state to go anywhere; Mr. Kent knew that for sure.

Mr. Kent sighed and shook his head. Lara was sweating and covered in dirt, but her blue eyes still portrayed the strength and the determination she had to continue working. Mr. Kent knew his granddaughter was a superhero, but she was only fifteen and even heroes needed to take it easy every once in a while.

"Why don't you break early, Lara? I can finish this by myself. Besides, don't you have the memorial ceremony to attend in less than half an hour?" reminded Mr. Kent.

Lara sighed and shook her head. Just because she was a member of the Justice league didn't mean she had to attend every single meeting and ceremony they went to. But, Lara knew what this day meant to the League, her grandparents, and her. So she swallowed her pride and went back into the house.

Lara was able to sneak by the kitchen without her grandmother or brother noticing her. After grabbing a quick change of clothes, Lara headed for the bathroom. She put on a loose pair of jeans, a short sleeved black t-shirt with a red 'S' symbol on the front, and black combat boots.

Now fully dressed and ready, Lara walked to the kitchen. Mrs. Kent and Johnny noticed as she walked into the kitchen. Johnny ran to his sister and gave her a literal bone crushing hug. Lara returned the hug with a strength that would have broken a normal person's spine.

Johnny was thin and scrawny compared to Lara's strong, athletic build. The thirteen-year-old Caucasian boy had short messy red hair and blue eyes that matched his sister. Despite how to two of them looked, Lara and Johnny were not human, at least not fully.

Their father had been Connor Kent, the second Superman. After the first Superman (their uncle, Clark) died from kryptonite explosion during the second year of the War, Connor had taken up the mantle of his dead brother and mentor. Despite Connor being called Clark's younger brother, he had actually been a half-human, half-Kryptonian clone created by the now disbanded company of Cadmus.

Their mother, M'gann, had been a White Martian and the niece of the famed Martian Manhunter. M'gann and Connor had died not long after Johnny had been born, tortured by the Enemy for information about the League and Earth's defenses. When neither had given up any information, the Enemy disposed of them, leaving Lara and Johnny orphans.

Lara had mostly taken after her father in appearance and powers. She had inherited his strength and greater speed with some weak telepathy from her mother. Johnny possessed the power to change his shape, telepathy and telekinesis. Both siblings could levitate for short distances, but they were not very good at it.

Mrs. Kent smiled as she approached her granddaughter. Lara smiled at her grandmother, one of the few people Lara would actually smile at.

"It's nice to see that you've finally joined us Lara. I was beginning to worry that you might never come in from helping your grandfather with those crops." sweetly said Mrs. Kent.

Lara just shook her head and helped her grandmother and little brother, continue making breakfast.

XXX

Two older teenagers materialised on the nearest Zeta-Tube to the Kent farm. The two teenagers were Rachel Ervin and Kal'ar, both members of the Justice League.

Rachel was seventeen, tall, lean and had a well developed body. She had dark skin, short black hair and pale green eyes. Black, eel-like tattoos ran across her black and along her arms. Her hands were webbed and a row of gills ran down her neck.

Rachel was currently dressed in her hero costume, which was made up of skin-tight black pants, a sleeveless skin-tight gray shirt and a black belt, with a silver 'A' like symbol on the front. Her feet were bare. A waterpack that held twin Water-Bearers and water were secured to her back.

Kal'ar was also seventeen; lean muscled and possessed a slender build. He had pale skin, hip length red hair back in a high ponytail and purple eyes.

Kal'ar also dressed in his hero costume. He wore a sleeveless black bodysuit; a dark blue belt with a gold 'A' symbol similar to Rachel's, and was barefoot. A waterpack that held a single Water-Bearers and water were secured to his back.

Rachel and Kal'ar slowly walked to the Kent farm. As they walked, Kal'ar gently held Rachel's hand. Rachel looked at Kal'ar, a sly smile upon her thin lips.

"Not now Kal'ar. We have to get Willpower and Marsboy and get to the Watchtower before Archeress loses her patience." reminded Rachel.

Kal'ar stopped walking. He gently grabbed Rachel's wrist. Rachel stared at Kal'ar, her face stern and serious.

"Just for one minute can we just be Rachel and Kal'ar. For one minute can it be that I am not Tsunami and you are not Aquagal. For one moment can I not the son of Tempest and Aquawoman, and you not the daughter of Aquaman and Rocket. For one minute can it just be Rachel and Kal'ar, not Tsunami and Aquagal of the Justice League." begged Kal'ar.

Rachel pulled her wrist free from Kal'ar's grasp. She turned away from Kal'ar. Kal'ar's expression saddened with Rachel's rejection.

"You know we can't Kal'ar. We just can't." said Rachel.

"Why, Rachel? Why can we not be together?" asked Kal'ar.

"You know why we cannot be together, Kal'ar. A relationship nearly broke our parents apart. If my father had not met my mother, who knows what would have become of his friendship with both of your parents." reminded Rachel.

Kal'ar's father Garth (Tempest) and his mother Tula (Aquawoman) had been Atlantians and good friends with Rachel's father Kaldur (the second Aquaman). The three friends had nearly lost their friendship when Garth and Tula began a relationship. Only do to Kaldur wanting his friends to be happy, and starting his own relationship with Rachel's human mother Raquel (Rocket), saved the three Atlantians friendship.

Rachel continued to walk to the Kent farm. Kal'ar followed after her, forcing his emotions to the side for the moment.

When the two Atlantians reached the Kent farm, they knocked on the door to the Kent house. Lara answered the door. She led Rachel and Kal'ar into the kitchen.

Mrs. Kent smiled when she saw the two Atlantian teenagers.

"Hello, Rachel. It's nice to see you again Kal'ar. Would you two like some breakfast? We have plenty extra. I could get each of you a plate." offered Mrs. Kent.

Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks but no thank you Mrs. Kent. We have to get to the Watchtower. We just came for Lara and Johnny." politely declined Rachel.

Johnny rose from his seat. His skin became green and his clothes began to change. Johnny gave a mental command to his clothes and they changed to his hero costume. A black bodysuit with a gray 'X' across the chest and a dark gray cape appeared where his shirt and pants had once been.

Lara was already dressed in her costume, which was nothing more than a modified t-shirt and jeans.

Lara was now Willpower and Johnny was now Marsboy. Rachel and Kal'ar instinctively slipped into calling each other and the others by their codenames.

Tsunami and Aquagal led Willpower and Marsboy to the Zeta-Tube. The four young heroes were transported to the Watchtower, where the rest of the League and the Team where waiting for them.

**Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Attack at the Memorial

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

_Watchtower_

_July 23, 2035, 9:07 _

Mare leaned back in her chair as she set her feet on the Watchtower monitors. Sighing, the young speedster tossed her neon blue domino mask to the side. She wouldn't need it here in the Watchtower, not while everybody else was at the memorial ceremony.

"I thought Archeress ordered everyone to keep their masks on?" said a male voice.

Mare groaned at the familiar voice. She turned from the monitors to face a thin, Asian looking twelve-year-old boy carrying a bow and arrows slung across his back. Mare was all too familiar with the bow wielding young boy.

"Not now Andy. I'm not in the mood for it. Besides, you're one to talk. Lian has to force you to put on the hat each time you dress as Speedy." remarked Mare.

Andy was dressed in red tunic and pants, yellow gloves, boots and belt. On his head was a yellow sixteenth century-style hat complete with feather, a few of his shaggy dark locks sticking out from under it. A simple domino mask covered his dark brown eyes.

Andy frowned and crossed his arms. His domino mask covered eyes narrowed as he glared at the young female speedster.

"That's different, Mary. This hat doesn't have to conceal my identity, while your mask does. And you and I both know that Roy Harper, the original Speedy, Lian's father, didn't like to wear this thing either. He was forced to wear it by Green Arrow just like I am by Archeress. She's the only Speedy around who actually didn't mind wearing the hat. For whatever strange reason it might be." responded Andy.

Mare rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the monitor screen. She tipped in the coordinates of the United Earth Federation Headquarters and zoomed in on the screen. The screen showed an image of the UEF Council giving the opening speech at the memorial ceremony. Surrounding the Council on the center stage were reporters and filming equipment most likely from some big time News TV station.

Andy turned his attention towards the monitor screen.

"It looks like the League's about to make their grand entrance." observed Andy.

"Great deduction there Speed. I just heard the UEF President announce the same thing." sarcastically mocked Mare.

Andy frowned. He looked away from Mare, continuing to focus on the monitor screen. Mare just sighed and waited for the memorial ceremony to begin.

XXX

_United Earth Federation Headquarters_

_July 23, 2035, 9:14_

The Justice League and majority of Young Justice materialized in the Zeta Tube that was located at the UEF Headquarters. Each member calmly walked away from the Zeta Tube as the next materialized.

_Recognized Archeress 02. Tornado Twin Don 03. Tornado Twin_ _Dawn 04. Tsunami 05. Aquagal 06. Quick Arrow 07. Lightspeed 08. Nightflyer 09. Willpower 10. _

As soon as the League was all through Young Justice followed them.

_Recognized Zan the Mystic B-01. Marsboy B-03. Robyn B-04._

The League and the Team were approached by a G-Goblin, a type of Genomorph. Like all G-Goblins, the one that approached the young heroes was thin and lanky, had whitish-gray skin, red eyes, short horns, thin pointed ears and a single long whisker than ran down each cheek. The G-Goblin was female and dressed in the white robes of the EUF Council.

Willpower and Marsboy smiled at the female G-Goblin. The G-Goblin's horns glowed red as she established a telepathic link with the two siblings.

"_It has been a long time since we last saw each other." _said the G-Goblin.

Marsboy gave an innocent, child like grin to the female G-Goblin.

"_You don't have to be so formal Concordia. It's just us." _mentally laughed Marsboy.

Willpower's usual scowl deepened. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder and looked him striate in the eye as she sent him a mental message.

"_This is the United Earth Federation Headquarters, Johnny. We have to be formal here. I know Concordia is the daughter of Dubbilex, one of our father's closest friends, and that we grew up with her during the War, but this is a formal affair. Concordia is the ambassador of the Genomorphs on the United Earth Federation Council. We have to respect that as she respects us as members of the Justice League."_ explained Willpower.

Marsboy nodded his understanding. With the matter settled, Concordia turned her attention to more important affairs.

"The bio-ship is where you asked it to be, Archeress. It is cloaked and the Young Justice team will be able to observe the memorial ceremony from within the ship." informed Concordia.

"Thank you, Concordia. The League and I know where to make our entrance. I would appreciate it if you could bring Young Justice to the bio-ship without anyone seeing you." spoke Archeress.

Concordia nodded. The female G-Goblin led the three Young Justice members to the bio-ship as Archeress had requested. When they were out of sight, Archeress faced her team. With a nod from the rest of the League, Archeress led her team onto the outer stage where all official announcements were made at the United Earth Federation Headquarters.

As the League stepped onto the stage, the crowd erupted into an uproar of cheering. Humans, Genomorphs, Green and White Martians, Thanagarians, Rannians, and many other forms of beens cheered for the Justice League as they took center stage.

Archeress approached the podium as the rest of the League lined up behind her. She quickly looked over the area out of instinctual habit. In front of her were the cheering crowd and TV cameras. To each side of the stage, holographic images of the Justice League and some of their closest allies stood proudly overlooking everything that was before them. The seventeen members that made up the United Earth Federation Council sat off to the side of the stage, each dressed in the white robes befitting of such a formal occasion. With one final look back at her team, Archeress began to make her speech.

"Five years ago, on this very day, the War with the Enemy ended. Though Earth won the War, we all still suffered a terrible loss. Nearly a hundred percent of the population was killed, along with every last member of the Justice League." began Archeress.

So far, everything was going as expected. Good. If there was no sudden disturbance then everything would go as according to plan.

"But we have endured. We have risen up from the ashes of destruction and begun to rebuild. We are still trying to regain what we had lost during the War, but already we have made great progress. The United Earth Federation has been formed and countless alliances with other planets have been forged. Even on Earth we have found strong allies. Themyscira and Atlantis were great supporters to us during the War, and continue to be great allies as they work with us on the United Earth Federation Council towards a brighter future. By working together we have proven that differences are…" confidently spoke Archeress.

Archeress was cut off by the sudden rush of gunfire. Everyone embraced the ground as they took cover from the rain of bullets. Only the Justice League remained standing.

Archeress analyzed the situation and gave orders to her team accordingly.

"Willpower, link us up. Tornados, hit them from the east. Lightspeed cover them. Quick Arrow, take Willpower and attack them from behind. Tsunami, Aquagal you two cover the west. Everybody attack plan Delta-4 and defense plan Alpha-3." ordered Archeress.

Without another word, the Justice League dispersed.

The Tornado Twins ran directly towards the gunmen. Using their super speed, the Allen twins were able to dodge the oncoming bullets. As they neared their target, the twins gave a mischievous glance to each other.

"First one to take out the most gunners wins?" suggested Don.

"Loser has to do the other's chores for a month." picked in Dawn.

The speedster twins separated. The two were zipping around, changing direction so fast they were almost impossible to see. Whenever Don took down a gunman, Dawn took down three. When Dawn saved a few civilians, Don saved a member of the UEF Council. The competition between the two twin speedsters was starting to heat up. And it was going to cause a lot more trouble than it was worth.

Lightspeed sighed as she found off another gunman. The Tornado Twins were getting out of hand again. Lightspeed loved her cousins, but sometimes they could be a bit much.

XXX

Willpower and Quick Arrow were able to see the commotion with the speedsters. A sly smile crossed Willpower's lips as she punched out a gunman and broke his gun in two.

"It seems your cousins are having another one of their bets. Hope this one doesn't turn out like the Mars incident last year." joked Willpower.

Quick Arrow drew his bow and sent an arrow flying into the heart of the attacking gunmen's forces. Four of the gunmen were trapped in a sticky red goop and they couldn't get free. Quick Arrow smiled as he let loose another arrow.

The archer fought back to back with Willpower as she punched out a few more criminals with her super strength. Willpower was clearly enjoying the fight. It was quite obvious to Quick Arrow, given how well he knew the young alien girl.

"I see you're enjoying yourself. But don't get to confident Will. Your grandfather will have my head if anything happens to you. And the incident you were thinking about with my cousins was the treaty signing with Rann two years ago, not the Martian treaty. We all still have our clothes on and none of us are drunk." clarified Quick Arrow.

"That is where you are wrong my friend." said Willpower.

She tossed a gunman into the charging battalion, knocking them all over.

"You're confusing the Rann incident with the visit to New Genesis the same year. On Rann the Tornados chased Rapid all around the main science building and destroyed some of their research files." reminded Willpower.

More and more arrows flew at the approaching criminals.

"The Rannian scientists were mad about their files being destroyed, but one of the machines they had been working on was activated by that mad chase my sister and cousins had. That was the only reason none of them got in trouble, but Archeress did have her own opinion on the matter which she was not afraid to share with my sister and cousins. And if I remember correctly, your brother had just as much to do with the New Genesis disaster as the Tornado Twins did." recalled Quick Arrow.

A few more gunmen were taken down by Willpower's strength.

"That building was weak to begin with. It needed to be teared down. And besides if your sister hadn't provoked my brother them he would have had…Ah!" shouted Willpower.

One of the gunmen had been able to sneak up on Willpower and stun her with a Kryptonite infused taser. The inhumanly strong girl fell to the ground. The gunman continued to taser the half-Martian teenager, not taking any chances of her potentially overpowering him.

Quick Arrow stared helplessly as his friend and fellow hero was repeatedly struck by the Kryptonite infused taser. Before he had the chance to draw his bow, Quick Arrow's mind was filled with the voices of his teammates.

"_Quick Arrow, we need help. Don is down and Lightspeed has been injured. We can't take much more of this. We need you and Willpower's help._" pleaded Dawn.

"_Tsunami has been injured. We need backup._" sent out Aquagal.

"_They've found the bio-ship. They got us sealed in. We can't escape._" informed Zan.

"_The Zeta Tubes are down and so are our communications._ _We can't call in any of our allies. We're trapped." _exclaimed Marsboy.

"_Everyone fall back. Meet up at area C. Hurry before it's too…"_ ordered Archeress.

All the mental links went silent. Willpower was unconscious; thereby breaking the mental connection the League depended on for communication. Without Willpower, there was no mental link.

Marsboy was not used to connecting with more than a few minds at once. He was unable to connect all the Leaguers through his mind. And even if he could, the bio-ship was under attack and he couldn't concentrate properly. Without proper concentration linking minds was impossible.

There was nothing the League could do. They were helpless. Since the War, the Justice League was unable to handle a situation and had no idea how to win. They had truly lost hope.

XXX

Lightspeed groaned as she stumbled to her feet. A sharp pain shot up her right arm and down her spine. She clenched her broken arm, trying to force the pain from her mind.

Something wasn't right. How could these criminals take on the League? Not since before the War had there been any who dared to face the protectors of Earth and its citizens. The last super villain had been dealt with five years ago; barely a month after the War had been ended. No signs of a super villain had appeared since then, until now.

One of the gunmen raised his weapon at Lightspeed. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the gunman's hand was cut off. A blood curtailing scream escaped the gunman's throat before his head rolled away from his body.

Lightspeed stared at the one who had decapitated the gunman. A person dressed in black robotic samurai like armour and a helmet stood over the headless body of the man he had killed. A bloodied katana was clutched in the armour clad person's hand.

Lightspeed didn't know what to make of the armour clad man (she guessed it was a man, but it was really hard to tell). The armour clad man approached Lightspeed. She tried to run from the man, but it was too late. He grabbed hold of her and wouldn't let go.

Lightspeed tried to escape her captor, but her broken arm made any attempt at escape impossible. The armour clad man tightened his grip on Lightspeed as they began to dematerialize.

Lightspeed was feeling like she was going through a Zeta Tube. A few moments later the feeling subsided, and she was back in the bio-ship with the rest of the League and Young Justice safe and unharmed, for the most part anyway.

What was going on? Had she just been teleported? Did the armour clad man teleport her? Did he have some sort of teleportation device or could he teleport himself? And how had the League got back to the bio-ship? Hadn't the bio-ship been attacked while they were fighting off the gunmen?

Lightspeed had no more time to wonder about the stranger or how the League got back to the bio-ship. A throbbing pain pounded inside the gray speedster's head. She wasn't the only one, all of the League and the Team seemed to feel the inside of their heads throb as their brain beat against their skull.

Soon it became hard to stand. One had to struggle just to keep their eyes open. Despite all their best efforts, it was too much for them. A wave of exhaustion overcame everyone on the bio-ship. Lightspeed saw the stranger speak into his wrist and move towards the controls to the bio-ship before she joined her team in a dark unconsciousness.

**Things have just started to get real. Who is the armour clad man and what does he have planned for the Justice League?** **You'll have to keep reading to find out, and don't forget to leave a comment.**


	6. Blast from the Past?

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

When the League and Team came to, they were on the roof of some building. There was no sign of the United Earth Federation Headquarters, no signs of a battle, and no man dressed in robotic samurai armour.

Quick Arrow was the first of his teammates to awaken. He looked in horror at the battered and beaten state his teammates were in. The archer threw down his bow and raced to help his injured teammates.

While Quick Arrow helped the rest of the League, Archeress made a call on her communicator. She had to contact the Watchtower.

"Watchtower, this is Archeress." said Archeress.

There was no answer.

"Watchtower, come in" spoke Archeress.

Still there was no answer.

"Watchtower, do you read? Rapid? Speedy?" desperately said Archeress.

No reply came from the Watchtower. This was not good. First the attack at the memorial ceremony and now no communications with the Watchtower. What was going on?

Quickly turning to her team, Archeress faced Nightflyer. The female Bat Clan member stood before the second-in-command of the Justice League, waiting for her orders.

"Nightflyer, find our coordinates and locate the nearest Zeta Tube." ordered Archeress.

Typing as fast as she could on her wrist computer, Nightflyer brought up the current coordinates of the League. Nightflyer stared blankly at the holographic screen of her wrist computer.

Archeress was growing impatient. What was taking Nightflyer so long to locate a Zeta Tube? They had to get to the Watchtower. She had to get to Andy.

"What's taking so long?" impatiently asked Archeress.

Before Nightflyer could answer her leader, a muscled young man with short black hair stepped out of where he had previously been hiding. The young man was dressed in a black bodysuit with a blue bird like symbol on the chest, a black utility belt, boots, gloves and a domino mask covered his eyes. Judging by the costume, the man was either a part of a Hero Team with the Peace Keeper unit, or he was a villain. And since the Justice League knew ever member of every Hero Team on the Peace Keeper unit and this man was definitely a stranger; that only left the option of him being a villain.

From what they knew about villains, they didn't operate on their own. Even if they didn't work with other villains, there were always some goons or henchmen helping them out. After the surprise attack during the memorial ceremony, the League was in no condition to fight. Willpower and Tsunami were unconscious while Lightspeed, both of the Tornado Twins, Aquagal and Marsboy were too injured to fight. That only left five capable of fighting, and still they were not at their full strength. But despite the odds, they had no choice.

Archeress stepped towards the stranger. She had her bow ready encase the stranger tried anything. If she was going to die she might as well get a shot at her killer before she does.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Archeress.

"I could ask you the same thing." replied the man.

"Don't play games with me stranger. Do you have any idea who you are facing? I am Archeress, second-in-command of the Justice League." announced Archeress.

The man seemed surprised by what Archeress had said, but she didn't give him a chance to reply.

"You had something to do with the gun attack on the United Earth Federation Headquarters, didn't you? When Batman and the rest of our allies arrive you will pay for what you have done. You and that samurai friend of yours." snarled Archeress.

The man held up a single gloved hand. His face showed an expression that was familiar to Archeress. He looked just like Damian when he was giving out orders or lecturing the younger members of the Team.

Archeress shook her head. She had to stay focused. This man could try anything at any moment. She had to be prepared for anything he might do.

"First off, I don't have anything to do with any gun attacks, let alone one on some United Earth Federation Headquarters, whatever that is. Second, I know everyone on the Justice League and none of you are members. I'm pretty sure Batman will agree with me." exclaimed the man.

"And what makes you think that?" wondered Archeress.

The man only smiled. Archeress looked in the direction the man was staring at and was completely shocked by the sight she saw.

A middle-aged man stood near on ten feet from where Archeress was. He was dressed in a gray bodysuit with a bat symbol on the chest, a yellow utility belt, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape. A black cowl with bat ears covered the middle-aged man's face.

The person who stood before Archeress was Batman, but it was not Damian. Damian's costume was different and he was far leaner than the bulky, muscled man who stood before her now. This man was dressed as the original Batman, Bruce Wayne. And now that she thought about it, the young man did look a lot like Nightwing, the hero identify of Richard "Dick" Grayson, the father of Nightflyer.

But that was impossible. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson had been dead for years. There was no way they could be alive now. It was impossible.

Nightflyer approached Archeress. The confused archer stared at the Bat.

"Archeress, what is the date?" asked Nightflyer.

"You know the date, Nightflyer. It's July 23, 2035. But what has that got to do with anything? We are in a serious situation here." stated Archeress.

"Well according to the old location satellites I tapped into, it's August 25, 2016. I think we travelled back in time. That would make this the original Batman, Bruce Wayne, and him Nightwing, Dick Grayson." informed Nightflyer.

The two men, Batman and Nightwing, were shocked by what Nightflyer had said. Batman glared at the young girl who had revealed his and his son's identities. Nightflyer found the strange man's glare was very similar to Damian's own Bat-glare.

Archeress put down her bow. She approached the man dressed as the original Batman. The female archer was unaffected by the man's Bat-glare, having developed an immunity to Damian's years ago.

"I don't know what's going on, or where we are, but my team needs help. We have no idea how we got here or how to get back home. It seems I have no choice but to ensure the safety of my team to you." calmly spoke Archeress.

Batman looked over the thirteen young heroes. They were all children; children who looked like they had been through a warzone. They wouldn't be a threat to anyone in their current state.

"I'll authorise you access to the Watchtower, but only to the medical bay." stated Batman.

Archeress felt there was more to the offer than the man was letting on.

"If my team is treated, I'll answer any questions you have. Just help them." begged Archeress.

Archeress hated how weak she sounded. She hadn't begged for anything since she was a child before the War. But this was different. Her team was injured and needed help. And if these two strangers were the only help, then so be it. She would swallow her pride and do whatever she had to do to help her team.

XXX

_Watchtower_

_August 25, 2016, 20:34_

The Watchtower was vacant most nights besides the few members assigned to monitor duty. Everyone would have been silent, unless a villain decided to commit a crime, like most nights. But this wasn't an average night at the Watchtower. It was almost as far from normal as one could get when their daily life revolved around super powered beens and aliens, fighting crime, and stopping some madman from trying to take over the world.

In the medical bay of the Watchtower, the injured young heroes that Batman and Nightwing had found on the roof of an abandoned warehouse in Gotham were receiving greatly needed medical attention. A few more Leaguers had been called in to help with the thirteen injured youths. Nightwing had also called a few of his friends to the Watchtower. Since the strange young heroes seemed to know his secret identity, than they might also know some of his friends' secret identities. Having a few extra people around would come in handy when they started asking questions. And, judging by the look on Batman's face, Nightwing knew that time was going to be a lot sooner than later.

XXX

Lian watched helplessly as the so called 'heroes' manhandled her team. They had all been stripped of their costumes to the bare minimum. Different kinds of tests were being done on the most injured members of the League, and some who were not so injured. Even those not critically injured—such as Lian or Martha—had been forced to go through the same medical tests as the rest of their teammates.

The entire League was suffering, but Jaiden seemed to have it the worst. His twin sister and two older cousins were injured and his closest friend, Lara, hadn't woken up yet. On top of that he was stranded in a strange time with even stranger people around him. The only thing that kept Jaiden from completely losing it was the fact that he was still needed and had to keep a level head.

He also realised that he wasn't the only one who was worried about the team. Rachel was standing beside the water tank that Kal'ar had been put in, the soft beeping of the heart monitor being the only indication that he was still alive.

Rachel could barely bring herself to look at Kal'ar. His normally soft white skin was covered in large, purple and black bruises. Kal'ar's body was limp and lifeless. He was barely clinging to life.

Some of the strangers had wanted to give Kal'ar more drugs, but Lian had been against it. She was still wary of the strangers and what the strangers might do if the League or Team weren't careful enough. Lian also didn't want anyone on the League or Team receiving any kind of drug that they didn't need. Growing up during the War had taught Lian and the others how to better endure pain and not rely too much on what they couldn't do themselves. So the heroine archer allowed for some of the medical drugs to be used.

Some might have thought Lian was being too suspicious of the people who were helping her and her team, but she couldn't help herself. A life of fighting had taught Lian to rely on her instincts and never trust to easily. Lian trusted the others to look after themselves in any normal situation, but this was not exactly a normal situation.

Lian also didn't like the fact that she and the rest of the League were being treated like children. She was able to understand it in Helen and Johnny's cases, perhaps even Giovanni's, but not for herself and the rest of the League.

They had been working five straight years to bring some sense of stability back to Earth after their parents had died. It was them who made treaties and alliances with other planets. They were the ones who initiated the Peace Keeper unit and watched over the entire planet, trying to keep it safe. Lian wouldn't tolerate such disrespect for herself and the League, and she was more than a little vocal about her opinions.

Luckily not every member of the League was as enraged by the treatment as Lian. Jaiden didn't care how the strangers treated him, just as long as his teammates' wounds were properly taken care of.

Jaiden stood beside Rachel at Kal'ar's water tank. The half-Atlantian girl turned away from her male archer friend. Rachel hugged herself, the scene of Kal'ar's injury still playing in her mind.

"Kal'ar's such an idiot. He shouldn't have taken that hit for me. I still had both my Water-Bearers, while his was damaged. I could have fought off that goon. Instead he gets hit in the head with a crowbar. He's such a fool. A crazy, crazy fool." muttered Rachel.

Jaiden put a hand on Rachel's shoulder and looked his grieving friend in the eye.

"Kal'ar did what he did to protect you, Rachel. He cares about you more than anything else in the world. Kal'ar cares about you just as much as you care about him. You might not want to admit it Rachel, but you are in love with Kal'ar." gently said Jaiden.

Rachel looked away from her friend. She didn't want to be reminded about the tension between her and Kal'ar lately. She made it perfectly clear to everyone, including herself, that having a relationship beyond friendship with anyone, on or off the League, would cause more trouble than it was worth. Rachel thought she made that message clear, but Kal'ar still kept asking why they couldn't be together.

Jaiden decided to ignore Rachel's physical annoyance and keep on talking.

"Don't try to deny it, Rachel. I've seen the way you look at Kal'ar and he looks at you. It's the same way that Lara and I look at each other. We're still both young and neither of us feel ready for a serious relationship, but at least we are willing to consider the option of being together. You never even gave Kal'ar a chance." exclaimed Jaiden.

Rachel glared at the younger male archer. Jaiden ignored Rachel's glares and kept on talking.

"I'm not trying to be rude Rachel, but sometimes I wonder why Kal'ar keeps trying. He was hurt physically during the gun attack, but Kal'ar is also suffering physiologically. Physiological wounds can be just as devastating as physical ones. If his are as bad as I estimate, he might not make it. I'm sorry Rachel, but some of us have to realise the truth, even if it pains us. Do all you can to help Kal'ar, and I will do the same for Lara." concluded Jaiden.

Jaiden turned away from Rachel and walked back to the medical bed Lara was lying in. He sat in a chair by the medical bed, ignoring the few who still attended to Lara in her unconscious state.

Irey saw her twin brother sitting at Lara's bedside. The speedster walked up to her brother's side. She pulled up a chair beside him and sat down. Jaiden barely noticed as Irey sat down beside him, only glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I see you got your arm fixed." flatly spoke Jaiden.

Irey looked down at her arm, safely secured in a sling.

"My arm was just dislocated, not broken. I still have to wear this sling for the next few days though." told Irey.

"So you're going to talk that thing off tomorrow?" assumed Jaiden.

"That's right." said Irey.

Jaiden sat back in his chair. A small smile crossed his lips as a warm laugh escaped the archer's throat.

"That makes it the third time this month you dislocated a limb. At this rate you're going to run out of bones to break." laughed Jaiden.

"Yeah, I am running out of bones. First I dislocate my left knee, then my right hip. Now it's my right elbow. At least I didn't lose a limb. I can't imagine if that happened to me, especially if it was one of my legs." exclaimed Irey.

Irey froze when she realised what she had said. Jaiden only smiled and playfully waved his hand at his twin sister.

"It's alright, Irey. I've gotten used to only having one leg. It's not your fault that I blew my leg off in a mine field or that Dad died trying to save me. I'm the only one to blame for that. So don't worry about it." insisted Jaiden.

Irey was about to respond when a loud shattering sound got their attention. The archer and speedster twins quickly rose from their chairs and went to investigate the noise, leaving the rest of the League behind them.

XXX

Giovanni punched Nightwing in the face when he tried to stick a needle in his arm. Nightwing backed away from the young boy as the needle fell to the ground, shattering upon impact.

"What was that for?" shouted Nightwing.

Giovanni stood up on his chair, one hand reaching for the switchblade he had hidden up his sleeve.

"You were trying to take a DNA sample. I've read the history books. I know how you work. I know all of your tricks." snarled Giovanni.

Suddenly, Giovanni drew his switchblade and threw it across the room. The switchblade landed in the wall, missing Batman's head by only a few inches.

"Next time I won't miss!" warned Giovanni.

Martha had enough. She stormed up to her cousin, a stern look upon her beautiful face. The heroine pulled her young cousin down from his chair. Martha kept hold of Giovanni as he tried to escape her grasp. Sadly for Giovanni, he was not going anywhere, not while Martha was there.

"You've gone too far this time G." snapped Martha.

"He was trying to take my DNA! They know we're from the future, and that we are members of the Justice League and Young Justice. They're going to compare our DNA to that of the League in this time. No one's ever supposed to find out our identities." yelled Giovanni.

Martha released her cousin. She sighed and shook her head. Giovanni did have a point. Lian would flip if she found out that any of the League's or Team's secret identities were revealed. Martha didn't even want to think about what Damian would do if he learned that their identities had been discovered.

Giovani looked away from Martha. He said something, almost too quiet to hear.

"And you know how I feel about needles." quietly whispered Giovanni.

Martha put a hand on Giovanni's shoulder. She hugged her younger cousin. Giovanni's arms remained limply at his sides, but Martha could tell that Giovanni was grateful for the comforting embrace. After a few moments Giovanni pulled away from Martha, letting her silently know that he was going to be alright.

Now that Giovanni as taken care of, Martha turned to face the Dark Knight. Batman stood still and motionless, his usual fowl deepened by the events that had just occurred. It was clear to Martha where Damian got a lot of his habits from.

"I'm sorry about my cousin. He's had some bad experiences with needles." explained Martha.

Martha knew that was an understatement. Eight months before the War had ended, Giovanni had been captured by the Enemy. He had been held for almost two full weeks. When Giovanni had been brought back to the hideout they had been living in at the time, Martha could remember the horrid state the young boy had been in. Limbs had been broken and fused back together, stitches over various parts of his body showed where the Enemy had cut him open, and various tattooed symbols told what kind of experiments the Enemy had performed on him.

Martha remembered quite well how Giovanni clung to her, Damian and anyone else he could have as he recovered over the following months from the Enemy's experimentation. Even though the physical wounds eventually healed and scared over, Martha could tell Giovanni still carried physiological wounds, which would probably remain for the rest of his life.

Giovanni had retreated within himself after his rescue, lashing out and being aggressive if the slightest thing set him off. Martha knew her cousin didn't know how to handle all his bottled up fear, so he let it out as anger. That was why Giovanni was always so short tempered and closed off, he was scared that something might happen if he let his guard down even for a second.

Batman's expression seemed to soften ever so slightly. It would have been unnoticeable unless one was familiar with such things. Luckily for Martha she had seen Damian do the same for her entire life, making it easier to pick up on this other Batman's subtle changes in mood so easily.

"Understand that you are here as guests. I wasn't going to stand by when a bunch of injured children needed help. But, I will also not tolerate any disturbances or attacks on my own team. Is that clear." sternly spoke Batman.

Giovanni could tell that last part was directed at him. He shuttered under the man's Bat-glare. It was even worse than when Damian did it to him.

"Crystal clear, sir." responded Giovanni.

Giovanni turned from the two time traveling heroes to help his former protégé with his now bleeding nose.

Suddenly, Helen and Johnny came running into the room. The two Young Justice members told Martha and Giovanni that Lian had called a meeting of all the League and Team members.

"Something to do about answering this League's questions." told Helen.

"We have to hurry. Everyone else is already waiting for us in the monitor room." said Johnny.

And with that, the four young heroes left the medical bay behind them, all headed towards the monitor room of the Watchtower.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. Comment if you like the story and I'll try to have the next chapter up quicker.**


	7. Interrogations

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

_New Gotham_

_July 24, 2035, 10:34_

Damian took his frustration out in the gym at New Wayne Manor. It had been over a day since the gun attack at the United Earth Federation Headquarters and there was still no sign of the missing heroes. Hero Teams and volunteers all across the planet were still searching for the missing League and Team members.

Damian had been at the front of the search. The twenty-six-year-old man had been up all night looking for his missing teammates. The lack of any leads had frustrated Damian. He had only returned to the Manor after fifteen strait hours of searching for his team. And even when he got back to the Manor, Damian had not slept. The leader of the Justice League had gone straight to the gym and had been taking out his anger on the equipment for the past three hours.

Damian was starting to look like a wreck after only a few hours in the gym. His limbs were starting to get sore and his skin was beginning to go raw. Sweat ran down his muscled body, making his short black hair stringy and tangled. And his blue eyes were starting to look bloodshot.

Damian knew he should have been there when his team was under attack. His father and Grayson would have been able to save them. They would have been able to keep their team safe. Damian could just hear the disappointed voices of his father and Grayson in his head. He also heard the mocking voices of Todd and Drake stating that he wasn't a hero and not fit to be Batman.

"I'll show you whose weak." muttered Damian.

With all of his strength, Damian kicked the punching bag he had been working out on across the room. The punching bag landed against the nearest wall, bursting open upon impact.

Damian's heart was pounding on the inside of his chest. The New Dark Knight tried to catch his breath, to little or no avail.

_Get a hold of yourself Damian. Worry is for weaklings. You can't afford to be weak, not while the team is missing. Now focus and calm down,_ thought Damian.

A high pitched buzzing came from Damian's wrist communicator. Damian answered his communicator. An image of Mare dressed as Rapid appeared on the holographic screen of the wrist communicator.

"You better have a good reason for calling." growled Damian.

Rapid shuttered under Damian's Bat-glare. The youngster West got a hold of herself before telling her leader why she called.

"Ambassador Concordia has found a lead to the League's whereabouts. She has two people in holding at UEF Headquarters who say they know who took the League. The call just came in at the Watchtower. Speedy and I are ready to depart. But we need League access in order to use the UEF Zeta Tube." informed Rapid.

"Just don't keep me delayed any further." snapped Damian.

"Understood, sir. I already contacted our allies. The Strikers and Defenders Hero Teams will meet us at the UEF Headquarters." stated Rapid.

Damian growled. He hated getting help from outside the League, especially from the Hero Teams. The Strikers and the Defenders Hero Teams were some of the League's strongest and closest allies, but that did not mean Damian liked them. Still, these were desperate times and Damian knew he would need all the help he could get, even though he would never admit to needing help from anyone.

He turned off his communicator and found the nearest entrance to the Batcave. Once in the Batcave, Damian went to the display cases to get his costume. Damian paused for a minute when he got to the display cases. He looked at the three empty spaces where Martha, Giovanni and Helen normally stored their costumes when not on missions. The Justice League leader's eyes also caught sight of his father's, Grayson's, Todd's and Drake's old costumes. His costume was stored in-between, like a bridge connecting the old and new members of the League.

A bridge between the past and future. That was what Lian had said the day they rebuilt the League. They honored the heroes of the past while working to make a brighter future.

Damian shook his head. He didn't have time for a trip down memory lane. Turning from the display cases, Damian grabbed his costume and quickly changed.

After getting on his suit, Damian slipped on the trench coat that concealed most of his body. He secured his father's old utility belt around his waist and pulled the bat themed cowl over his face before teleporting to the United Earth Federation Headquarters.

XXX

_United Earth Federation Headquarters_

_July 24, 2035, 10:54_

Concordia waited impatiently by the Zeta Tube at the UEF Headquarters. The G-Goblin was just about to call the Watchtower again when the Zeta Tube came alive.

_Recognized Batman 01._

Batman stepped through the Zeta Tube. He ignored the Genomorph Ambassador, typing in the codes that would allow Rapid and Speedy access to the UEF Zeta Tube. A few moments later Rapid and Speedy came charging in through the Zeta Tube.

_Recognized Rapid B-02. Speedy B-05. _

When the young speedster and archer were through the Zeta Tube, Batman turned his attention towards the female G-Goblin.

"Where are the two who say they have the whereabouts of the League?" angrily asked Batman.

Normally Concordia would have lectured the Bat for not treating a member of the UEF Council with respect, but this time she ignored it. The League was missing and everybody needed answers. This was not a time for formality.

Concordia escorted the leader of the Justice League and the two young heroes to where the two strangers were being held. Standing outside the interrogation room was the Strikers Hero Team.

The Strikers were made up of three members. Two were Thanagarians (winged human like aliens) and the other was a young human woman.

The Thanagarians were the sibling heroes Boldhawk (Shter Hol) and Truehawk (Kitar Hol). Boldhawk and Truehawk were the son and daughter of two of the original Justice League members, Hawkman (Katar Hol) and Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol). Both had been offered to join the League (Lian's idea, not Damian's) but had declined the honor to focus on protecting their own city.

Boldhawk was eighteen, light skinned and well muscled. He had a pair of enormous brown wings that grew from his back. Boldhawk dressed in black and gold Thanagarian armour and a hawk styled helmet covered his face, concealing his identity.

Truehawk was a year younger than her brother, was slightly darker skin and had lean muscles. She had brown wings like her brother and dressed in similar armour and helmet.

The young human woman was a Green Lantern by the name of An Long. An was of African and Chinese descent, twenty-four, tall and well muscled for a woman. She wore a black bodysuit with a green collar and Lantern symbol on the chest, green gloves, boots, belt and a green domino mask. Her black hair was cut short and dark brown eyes peered threw the eyeholes in the domino mask.

Just as the Hawk siblings, An had been offered a place with the League but she had also refused the offer. An was Earth's only Green Lantern, but there were other before the War.

During the War Earth's own Green Lanterns (Hal Jordan, John Stuart, and Guy Gardner) had been captured and killed by the Enemy. Two of their rings (the source of a Green Lantern's power) had been damaged, but the last Lantern to die, Guy Gardner, had been able to send out his ring before it was destroyed like the others. That ring had found its way to An when she was sixteen and she had been a Lantern for the last eight years.

Batman glared at the female Green Lantern. An did her best to hide the tinge of fear that came from the Bat-glare she had just been given.

"The Defenders are waiting in the interrogation room with the prisoners. Given the Strikers reputation of how we handle crime in our city, we were asked to remain outside while the Defenders act as support when you question the prisoners." told An.

A sly smirk crossed Speedy's lips as he adjusted his hat. He knew quite well the reputation of the Strikers. Everyone knew of the brutal and reckless tactics they used when they apprehended criminals. Many of the officers and volunteers who worked on the Peace Keeper unit beside the Hero Teams felt the Strikers should have been reprimanded and disbanded from the Hero Team sector all together.

The Strikers parted ways as Batman walked into the interrogation room, Rapid and Speedy following close behind him. Standing outside of the interrogation room was the Defenders Hero Team. The Defenders were made up of four members; Killer Bee, Guardian, Beetle, and their leader, Scar.

Killer Bee (Sarah Duncan) and Guardian (Jane Duncan) were sisters and the children of the deceased Leaguers Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) and the third Guardian (Mal Duncan). Both of their parents had survived until the last few months of the War, being two of the remaining original Justice League members that had been rounded up and executed on live TV by the Enemy.

Killer Bee was fifteen; dark skinned, had short black hair, and wore her mother's old bumblebee styled costume. Guardian was seventeen; dark skinned, had shoulder length hair, and wore the same dark blue bodysuit, chesty armour and gold helmet as her father did.

Beetle was also the child of a dead Leaguer. Her father had been the third Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes. Jaime had died on a League mission a year before the War ended, taking three of the Enemy's scout ships with him.

Beetle (real name Laura Reyes) was a fourteen-year-old Hispanic girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She wore armour styled like the Blue Beetle exoskeleton that her father used to posses.

Scar (real named Tarnn) was an Atlantian with an amphibious appearance. He was sixteen, had green skin, red eyes and webbed ears, hands and feet. Numerous scars covered his body, giving him his codename. He wore black shorts and a single black armband on his right bicep.

Like the rest of the Defenders, Scar was the child of a Leaguer who had been killed during the War. Scar was the son of La'gaan, codename Lagoon Boy. La'gaan had been executed on live TV by the Enemy along with the rest of the surviving League members.

Batman glared at the young Atlantian as Scar daringly stepped towards the Dark Knight. Scar crossed his arms and bravely (or stupidly) stared down the Justice League leader.

"I have no time for this fish boy. Move aside now, or I will not force you." threatened Batman.

"The Defenders already tried to interrogate those two. They didn't say anything. They'll probably be the same with you Chum." retorted Scar.

Beetle quickly pulled her leader off to the side as Guardian and Killer Bee rapidly hurried to clear things up with the Justice League's leader. The last think anyone needed was Batman making another enemy amongst the Hero Teams.

Batman glared at Guardian and Killer Bee. The two sister heroines looked about ready to beg for their leaders forgiveness, instead they did something completely different.

"Don't take what Scar said seriously. He's just frustrated that the suspects would only talk once the League arrived." told Guardian.

"Scar never even got to interrogate the suspects. Ambassador Concordia only allowed Beetle and Guardian to speak with the suspects." added Killer Bee.

Beetle and Scar walked back to the rest of their team. Scar glared at Batman from the corner of his eye. He instantly stopped the moment Beetle gave him one of her warning glances that meant "You are dead if you open your mouth," so Scar remained silent.

"Scar's agreed to keep quiet. You can take over the interrogations. We'll be with the Strikers if you need us." informed Beetle.

The Defenders left the interrogation room. When the door was finally closed, Batman got to work. He strode straight into the room the two suspects were being held in. Rapid and Speedy followed after the Bat, staying at a safe distance encase things got ugly.

The suspects were two teenage children. One was a girl with long black hair and blue eyes and appeared to be of First Nations descent. The other was a boy with dark hair and eyes and was clearly of African descent.

"What do you know about the League?" demandingly asked Batman.

The girl just sat back in her chair and looked at the ceiling. The boy sighed and looked at the girl.

"Just answer the question Rika. After all, you're the one who came up with the plan. And it was your idea to come to the United Earth Federation Headquarters saying you knew what happened to the Justice League." stated the boy.

Rika, the girl, glared at the boy. She stood up from her chair and approached her friend, completely ignoring the three heroes that were trying to question them.

"If you have so many good ideas Vincent then why don't you answer their questions? I'm staying out of this." snapped Rika.

"Fine, I will." replied Vincent.

Vincent faced the three heroes. He could see that Batman was growing impatient, as were Rapid and Speedy.

"My name is Vincent Hawkins. This here is Rika Longshadow. And before you ask, yes we have connections with the original League and their allies. My dad was Static, Virgil Hawkins, one of the last original Leaguers to die in the War. Rika here is the daughter of Tye Longshadow and Asami Kiozumi, two of the original League's closest allies. I inherited my dad's electric powers and Rika can manipulate chi like her mother. There's also a third member of our group, Kenji Dorado, the son of Eduardo Dorado and Asami Kiozumi, Rika's half brother." explained Vincent.

Batman didn't care who these kids were or their relations to the original League and their allies. He wanted to know where _his_ League was.

"What do you know about the League?" repeated Batman.

"I was getting to that. You see, we knew about the gun attack that was going to happen during the memorial ceremony. Rika and I have been working undercover with some of the gangs to find out what they had planned." exclaimed Vincent.

"And who on the Peace Keeper force authorized your Hero Team to go undercover and infiltrate these gangs?" asked Rapid.

Vincent nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He turned his gaze downward ad kicked his shoe against the floor.

"We're not actually part of a Hero Team." said Vincent.

"Then how did you infiltrate the gang?" questioned Speedy.

"We infiltrated the gang using old some of my dad's old League codes. We also salvaged some old Cadmus tech. to make armour for ourselves. Kenji's was the only one that worked when the gun attack happened. That's why he was the only one fighting when we were handling things from the sidelines. We did manage to steal one of the Martian bio-ships the gang members had stolen a few months back. Kenji was able to teleport—he can teleport people like his dad—to that bio-ship but we lost contact with him after the Peace Keepers and Hero teams got everything back under control." informed Vincent.

Batman only got more infuriated the more he heard the teenage boy talk.

"You went undercover as an unregistered Hero Team with a gang using illegal weapons who was planning to attack the League during the memorial ceremony, created armour out of illegal technology from a disbanded company, and hacked into League computers." flatly said Batman.

"Basically." nervously laughed Vincent.

Rapid daringly bumped into the conversation before Batman had the chance to open his mouth again.

"You two are looking at serious jail time. You'll probably be charged with handling illegal weapons and technology. Owning guns outside the military is illegal worldwide, and all technology from Cadmus and any other company that supported the Light have been illegal since the War ended. That's a good fifteen year sentence all on its own, plus another five for hacking into the League's computers. Not to mention the fact that you knew the gun attack was going to happen at the memorial ceremony. That will be another ten years. It won't matter that you're both kids. With charges like this, you'll be trials and jailed as adults." exclaimed Rapid.

"And if the League doesn't show up soon, we can add kidnapping and accessory to murder to the list. That should bring the total to an even fifty year sentence for the both of you." added Speedy.

The two young heroes instantly got a Bat-glare from the Dark Knight.

"Sorry sir." apologised Rapid and Speedy together.

Batman turned his focus from the young heroes to the two he planned on interrogating.

"Tell me everything I want to know, or I will make you wish you had not withheld any information." warned Batman.

**Sorry about the late update. I've been a bit busy. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well.**


	8. Questions and Answers

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

_Watchtower_

_August 25, 2016, 21:04_

Dick had been extremely vague when he had called Roy, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor, M'gann, Tim, Cassie and Bart to the Watchtower. Raquel and Zatanna had been on monitor duty with Barry and J'onn when Dick had called them on their communicators. Despite all the questions, Dick had only said he would reveal everything once everyone was together. Intrigued by the original Boy Wonder's strange behavior, they had all suited up and took the nearest Zeta Tube to the Watchtower.

Dick nervously rubbed the back of his neck. How was he going to explain this? Sure the Team had faced some pretty weird things, but nothing like this. Somehow he and Bruce had stumbled upon thirteen injured kids who claimed to be members of the Justice League. And what's more, the kids all seemed to come from the future.

Dick didn't know how to explain what he had found to the rest of the Team. He had only been back with the Team for a week. He was still readjusting to being around everyone and being in the Watchtower after his month long temporary leave.

"When I was on patrol with Bruce in Gotham, we came across thirteen injured kids. They said they were members of the Justice League. We brought them back to the Watchtower to treat their wounds and get some answers to why they are here. We were able to get a few things from them, but the one who calls herself Archeress said she would only allow her team to answer more of our questions if I called you all here." explained Dick.

Kaldur was the first one to respond. The Atlantian stepped towards the young acrobat.

Kaldur was a twenty-one-year-old Atlantian with dark skin, short blond hair and pale green eyes. Black, eel-like tattoos ran down his muscled arms and across his back. His hands were webbed and a set of gills ran along each side of his neck.

Kaldur was dressed in a sleeveless red shirt, blue pants, a belt with an 'A' like symbol, and was barefoot. A waterpack with twin Water-Bearers was safely secured to his back.

"Why did these strangers ask for us?" asked Kaldur.

"They wouldn't give any details. But they ask for everyone by name. Their real name." told Dick.

The atmosphere in the room became tense. No one dared to move or breathe. Only Roy and Artemis dared to speak in the awkward silence.

Roy was biologically twenty-four, Caucasian, had short auburn hair and blue eyes. His costume consisted of a black bodysuit with a red chest and collar, fingerless black gloves, a black wrist guard, dark boots and a domino mask covered his eyes. A red bow and arrows were safely secured to his back.

Artemis had olive-toned skin because of her half-Vietnamese heritage, and blond hair and gray eyes do to the other half of her heritage being Caucasian. She was slender twenty-year-old with the athletic build of an archer. Artemis' costume was an orange and black bodysuit; a black belt where she stored some of her weapons and a mask that resembled a tiger cover most of her face. A sword was trapped to her back and a crossbow was at her side.

"You mean a bunch of kids know our secret identities! Those kids could be working for the Light." shouted Roy.

"I didn't remember anything about the Light trying to infiltrate the League with kids, but they could have been keeping things from me. What about you, Kaldur? You infiltrated the Light as Black Manta's protégé. Did you hear anything about the Light using kids to infiltrate the League?" wondered Artemis.

"I was not informed of such a plan, but it still could be possible that these children could be working for the Light. It has only been a month since the Reach Invasion." responded Kaldur.

Tim walked up to his adopted older brother. Dick looked at his fourteen-year-old little brother.

Tim was a young Caucasian boy with short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red and black bodysuit with a yellow "R" on the left side of the chest, black gloves, a black cape with a yellow interior, a yellow utility belt and a domino mask concealed his identity.

At Tim's side was his girlfriend Cassie.

Cassie was a fourteen-year-old Caucasian girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with two golden "W" on the front, red pants and blue shoes. Silver bracelets adorned her wrists and a lasso fell over her left hip.

"Why did those kids ask for us Dick?" asked Tim.

"We're not exactly the most well known sidekicks. Why would they want to speak with us." added Cassie.

Dick sighed and shook his head. He ran a gloved hand through his black hair. The original Boy Wonder really didn't know why the strangers would ask to see his brother and Cassie.

"I really don't know Tim. They didn't say. All Batman and I were able to get out of them were that they wanted to talk with pacific members of the Team." answered Dick.

Dick turned his attention to Connor and M'gann. The female Martian and half-Kryptonian clone stared at the former Boy Wonder.

Connor was a young Caucasian man with short black hair and blue eyes. Due to a mistake while he was still being cloned, Connor would never physically age passed sixteen. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a red 'S' symbol, jeans, fingerless black gloves and black combat boots.

M'gann used her shape shifting ability to take on the form of a twenty-one-year-old woman with green skin, short red hair and amber coloured eyes. Her organic clothing had taken on the appearance of a black bodysuit with a red 'X' across the chest, a hooded blue cloak and short black boots before she had entered the Watchtower.

"J'onn and Barry are waiting with Batman in the meeting room. Batman said he wanted everybody there before he started asking question. Connor, M'gann can you take everyone to the meeting room?" calmly asked Dick.

Connor and M'gann led everyone out of the room. Dick stopped Zatanna, Rocket and Bart before they could leave.

"Zatanna, Rocket can you two make sure everything in the meeting room are working properly. Those kids seem to know the layout of the Watchtower. They were carrying some pretty high tech gear. Most of the tech they handed over, but they could still be hiding a few things. Considering that one of them threw a knife at Batman's head, I really don't know what any of these kids have planned." explained Dick.

Zatanna was a nineteen-year-old Caucasian woman with long black hair and cyan coloured eyes. She wore a white single breasted shirt with a white bowtie, a black jacket, black skirt and tall black boots.

Raquel was twenty, dark skinned, had short black hair and dark eyes. Her costume consisted of a form fitting blue shirt, brown coveralls, and a specially designed belt that was the source of her powers.

"Sure thing Dick." said Zatanna.

Just as they were about the leave, Raquel turned around in the doorway.

"Try not to let that Batparanoia get out of control, again. The last thing we need is another death on our hands." stated Raquel.

Dick knew what Raquel meant. Ever since it was revealed that he had planned Artemis' death and that Kaldur was actually a mole working to infiltrate the Light, some of the heroes had been a bit suspicious of him. Most had forgiven the young man, but some people still were a bit suspicious about Dick and his actions.

Zatanna rolled her eyes and pulled Raquel out of the room. The two female Leaguers went to the monitor rooms and made sure everything was in order before going to the meeting room themselves.

When Zatanna and Raquel were safely out of hearing range, Dick turned his attention to Bart. A chill ran down the young speedster's spine as Dick locked his domino mask covered eyes on him. Bart swore he would never get used to that look, no matter how many times Dick or any other member of the Bat family gave it to him.

Bart was a slim thirteen-year-old teenager with light skin. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. Bart wore the Kid Flash costume consisting of red pants, a yellow shirt with a red lightning bolt on the chest, red gloves, yellow boots, a yellow mask that left his hair and lower face exposed and goggles.

"Why am I the only one still here?" wondered Bart.

"They asked for Kid Flash, but not for you Bart. They asked for Wally. That means they don't know that Wally is dead, or who you are. According to the one called Nightflyer, they came from the future. That's why I called you here. You're the only one experienced with time travel." exclaimed Dick.

Dick explained his plan to Bart. Once everything was explained, the speedster and the Bat headed for the meeting room.

XXX

Lian and the League remained wary as they waited in the meeting room of the Watchtower. They knew they had taken a risk by revealing some of this Team's identities, but it was a risk they had to take. Already they were being watched by two of the Leaguers from this time, J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter and Barry Allen the second Flash.

It had taken all of Johnny's focus and concentration to keep from automatically reaching out his mind to touch that of the tall, green skinned humanoid Martian. Johnny remembered all of the stories he had heard growing up during the War about the original League and its seven founding members. Being distantly related to the Martian, Johnny had always liked the stories involving Martian Manhunter the best, especially when it involved the Manhunter and his mother together.

The Martian Manhunter had taken on a human like appearance with green skin, no hair and bright red eyes. His organic clothing currently had the form of a black bodysuit with a red 'X' across the chest and a blue cape. The costume looked very similar to Johnny's, a fact the young half-Martian tried to conceal as he kept his gaze turned from the elder Martian.

Don and Dawn were less concerned about concealing the fact that they were staring straight at the second Flash. They hadn't seen their father, Barry Allen, the second Flash, since the first year of the War.

Barry was a forty-year-old Caucasian man with the power of super speed. His superhero costume was a full-body red suit, but had two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. A lightning bolt was in the center of his chest. Barry's blond hair was covered by the red cowl he wore, his green eyes sticking out through the white eyeholes.

The Allen twins would have probably kept staring at Barry if Lian had not given them her own version of the Bat-glare. Spending so much time around Damian had caused Lian to pick up a few of his habits. Using the Bat-glare whenever one of the League or Team members was stepping out of line just happened to be one of them, much to the carnage of every Arrow, Speedster, Super, Martian, Atlantian and Bat on the League and Team.

The League from the future watched as the heroes they had asked for entered the meeting room. They watched as the heroes known as Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Artemis (who was currently dressed as Tigress, if the history records were correct), Robin, Wonder Girl, Rocket, Zatanna and Kid Flash, but not Wally West.

Nightwing was the last of the heroes to enter the meeting room. He looked from his own teammates to the thirteen kids he and his former mentor had found on the abandoned roof in Gotham.

"I got everyone you asked for. Now are you going to answer our questions?" said Nightwing.

Lian crossed her muscled arms over her slender chest. A stern expression crossed her face, one that reminded Nightwing a lot of Red Arrow when he was not in the best of moods.

"We asked to speak with Kid Flash, Wally West. That boy is not the real Kid Flash. Believe me, I would know." stated Lian.

"Wally's dead. He has been for almost a month." flatly informed Nightwing.

Lian quickly turned towards her cousins, but she was too late. Irey spoke up before Lian had the chance to silence here.

"You're wrong. Da…I mean Wally is still alive. He's just trapped in the Speed Force. He was—will be—freed roughly two weeks after Nightwing returned from his leave." informed Irey.

"Lightspeed!" warned Lian.

Irey fell silent. She knew she should have stayed quiet. But she saw how hurt everyone looked when Wally's, her father's, death was mentioned. Irey just couldn't leave everyone in so much pain, not after what she had seen during the War. She had to tell them that Wally was still alive. She just had to.

Tigress approached the female speedster. Even though most of her face was covered by her mask, Irey could still see the look of confusion and hope on the other woman's face.

"You mean that Wally is alive? He's really alive. When will he be back? Is he alright? You have to tell us." desperately asked Tigress.

Lian saw the look on Irey's face. She was going to tell them more.

"Lightspeed, stop." ordered Lian.

Irey turned her gaze from the older woman. Jaiden went to the side of his sister. The archer put a hand on his sister's shoulder. He glanced at Lian over his shoulder.

Lian was not pleased. If Jaiden, the most level-headed and rule abiding member of the League, went against her orders now then the rest of the League were soon to follow, not to mention the Team.

"Quick Arrow, I order you to stop. I won't have anyone risk our cover. We cannot have our identities discovered. We can't reveal anything that will put us in danger." reasoned Lian.

"I know Archeress. I remember what you and Bats always tell us. But this has to be done. They need to know who we are. They are our only chance at getting home. We all want to reveal ourselves to these people Archeress. I know you do too. I see how you avoid Red Arrow's gaze. This has to be done Lian. I'm sorry." responded Jaiden.

Before Lian had the chance to rebuttal, Jaiden turned back towards the strangers. Don and Dawn held back Lian when she tried to stop Jaiden from talking. The archer yelled and swore at the Allen twins in Vietnamese, getting everyone's attention, but it was ignored as Jaiden revealed who he and the rest of his teammates were.

"The reason we know so much about the League of this time is because we were told everything by them, you. My name is Jaiden Bartholomew West. This is my younger twin sister, Paula-Iris Joan West. We're the children of Wally West, the third Flash, and Artemis West, formerly Crock, also known as Artemis the Archer." explained Jaiden.

Everyone in the room, especially Artemis, was shocked. But the future heroes gave the past heroes little time to take in the information.

"Since our leader won't reveal her own name, I'll do it for her. Archeress' real name in Lian Nguyen-Harper, the daughter of Roy Harper and Jade Nguyen, better known as Red Arrow and Cheshire." informed Irey.

Red Arrow couldn't believe what the female speedster said. His gaze turned to the female archer who was supposed to be his grown up daughter. He had to admit, the young woman did look a lot like Jade and had a few of his behaviors. And she was yelling in fluent Vietnamese, something Jade always did when she was angry, which was a lot. It just might be possible that the kids were actually telling the truth.

XXX

Batman, Nightwing and Robin found themselves approached by the heroine who called herself Nightflyer, the boy who had punched Nightwing in the face and a young blond haired girl who looked a lot like Cassie.

Her gloved hand moving slowly, Martha removed the domino mask from her eyes. The red haired young woman looked at the younger, alive versions of her father, grandfather and uncle.

"I'm Martha Mary Grayson. My parents are Nightwing and Oracle, who I guess would be Batgirl in this time period. These here are my cousins, Helen Drake and Gi…" introduced Martha.

Giovanni cut Martha off before she could finish saying his name.

"I don't want my identity revealed. Unlike the rest of you, I actually feel like listening to Bats' orders never to reveal our identities. And I don't feel like having my parentage known. Let's just say that my father died before I was born and I lost my mother when I was five. I've been living with the Bat Clan since then. If you have to call me something, just call me Zan. It's my codename and it's the only thing I'll let any of you call me. Got it." snapped Giovanni.

Helen crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Ignore old magic boy. He's nothing but a disease ridden fruit. As my cousin said, I'm Helen Cassandra Drake. I'm clearly a Bat, given the Robyn costume. And that's Robyn with a Y. I'm not going to say who my mother is, but I will tell that the lasso and bracelets have to do with who she is." mischievously said Helen.

Robin and Wonder Girl got what Helen was hinting at. The two teenagers looked at each other, their mouths hanging open.

"You mean…that she and I…" stuttered Robin.

"That we both…" muttered Wonder Girl.

"That's right. The two of you going to get hitched." laughed Helen.

Martha glared at her cousin. She swatted Helen on the back of the head before bringing up some files on her holographic wrist computer.

XXX

Johnny did his best to establish a weak mind link with Miss Martian and Superboy. Though greater in mental power than his sister, Johnny was unused to making mind links without Lara's assistance. While Lara had received a bit of training from their mother and their mother's uncle when she was young, Johnny had received no mental training at all. Only through self taught success and Lara's limited tutoring was Johnny even able to do anything with his mind at all.

Miss Martian instantly reacted when she felt a strange presence weakly touch her mind. Just as she was about to expel the weak intrusion of her mind, a faint telepathic message was sent through the link.

"_Don't block me out. I only want to talk._" weakly sent out Johnny.

Sensing how weak the younger one's telepathy was, Miss Martian stabilized the telepathic link. She connected Superboy so he could also partake in the mental conversation.

"_Thanks. My telepathy is pretty weak. I only have limited, second-hand training with it. I guess by my appearance and powers you can tell who I am, but my grandparents told me to always use my manners. My name is Jonathan Clark Kent, but you can call me Johnny._" introduced Johnny.

"_Then you're our son._" assumed Miss Martian.

"_That's right. I'm the son of the second Superman, Connor Kent, and Miss Martian, M'gann Kent. Lara told me a lot about you._" cheerfully said Johnny.

"_Who's Lara?_" wondered Connor.

"_Lara's my sister. She was injured during the gun attack during the memorial ceremony. It was some kind of Kryptonite infused taser._" informed Johnny.

Johnny turned the conversation in another direction before Miss Martian and Superboy could start asking questions about Lara's injury and the attack at the memorial ceremony.

XXX

Rachel awkwardly shifted her weight from foot to foot. She had pulled Aqualad and Rocket to the side, planning to reveal her identity to them.

"My name is Rachel Ervin. I'm the daughter of Kaldur'ahm, the second Aquaman, and Raquel Ervin, Rocket. I know you two have only been back together for a few weeks since the Reach Invasion, but I'm telling the truth. The other Atlantian is Kal'ar. He is the son of Garth, Tempest, and Tula, Aquawoman. We didn't call Garth or Tula because we knew they would be on leave from the Team due to Tula being pregnant with Kal'ar's older sister, Ora." explained Rachel.

Rachel didn't understand why Aqualad and Rocket seemed surprised by what she had said. She knew that the two had been keeping the fact that they were back together after Kaldur's fake betrayal, but that shouldn't have surprised them. And it couldn't have been that Tula and Garth had temporarily left the Team to care for their expectant child. That should have been a known fact for over seven months now; given that in was August in this time. So what could have surprised them?

"Was it something I said?" confusedly asked Rachel.

Rocket held up her hands in self defense.

"I'm sorry girl, but Kaldur and I are not dating. We never have. I'm engaged and getting married in a few months, but not to Kaldur." exclaimed Rocket.

"Tula has been dead for over a year. Garth left the Team not long after her death. They were also not expecting a child at the time of Tula's death." stated Kaldur.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parents had been dating since her mother had joined the original Team, only breaking up a few months before Kaldur faked siding with the Light. And Tula couldn't be dead during this time. Kal'ar being alive was proof enough. So, how was it possible that Kal'ar's mother was dead and that her parents never even dated?

XXX

The Allen twins found themselves dragged off to the side of the room with Flash by the strange Kid Flash who was not Wally West. Dawn noticed how the strange Kid Flash avoided her brother's gaze whenever Don looked directly at him. The strange Kid Flash mumbled something that no one could understand.

"What did you say, Kid?" asked Flash.

"I said I know who those two are. They're the Tornado Twins, Don and Dawn Allen. They're your kids, Grandpa, and my dad and aunt." blurted out Kid Flash.

All three speedsters froze. Don stared at the kid who claimed to be his son.

"Before you ask, I came back in time from a future forty years in the future where the Reach ruled the planet. I'm the grandson of Barry Allen aka the Flash. My father was Don Allen, Barry Allen's only son. Everyone in my family and every other hero on Earth was dead in my time, so I came back in time to change the time stream." explained Bart.

"You mean _you're_ the Time Traveler!" gasped Don.

Dawn decided to explain who the Time Traveler was when she saw the confused looks on Flash and Bart's faces.

"According to our records, a speedster came back in time and helped stop the Reach Invasion. He died on a mission three years after the Reach Invasion. None of the records ever mentioned a name, so we all just called him the Time Traveler. I always wanted to meet the one who saved use from the Reach Invasion, but I never expected the Time Traveler to be a kid, especially one related to my brother." exclaimed Dawn.

Flash thought it would be best if they took some time to let everything since in. Everyone had to take in what they had learned. They would wait a few days before starting to look for a way to send the future Leaguers back home. Hopefully everyone would be able to survive until then.

**Sorry about the late update. I'll try to be faster in the future. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well.**


	9. Cafeteria Feud

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

_Watchtower_

_August 28, 2016, 8:41_

For three days the future League and the past League (what they had come to call the other to keep from confusing who they were talking about) had been working on a way to get the future League back to their own universe. It had been determined through questions and comparisons—like that of Tula's death and Raquel and Aqualad never being in a relationship—that the future League came from an alternate timeline with a few differences from the past League's timeline before the War started in 2022 (which the future League told the past League nothing about).

During the three days the future League had been in the past, they had been getting to know the younger versions of their parents better. This was the first time many had seen their parents or, for many of the younger, the first time they ever remembered meeting their parents. Still, the future League and Team remained vigilant. They revealed nothing of the War, the Enemy or the death of the original League. As far as the future League was concerned, the past Leaguers didn't need to know about the War, at least just yet.

XXX

Lian stormed down the halls of the Watchtower. She knocked on every door of the rooms she and her teammates had been given to sleep in while they were stuck in the past. Each time Lian knocked on the door she was met with a slightly groggy and tired face that suddenly snapped awake the moment they locked eyes with their leader.

"It's time for training. Be in costume and meet me in the training room." ordered Lian.

Everyone quickly put on their costumes and ran to the training room. Even those who had been gravely injured (like Lara and Kal'ar, who woke up within a few hours of each other roughly a day after they all came to the past) ignored their injuries and the pain that they barely felt as they walked to the training room with the rest of their teammates. Once everyone was in the training room, Lian gave out orders on what she wanted everyone to do.

"Tornados, Lightspeed given me a hundred laps. Quick Arrow, go to the shooting range and wait for me. Nightflyer take Zan and Robyn to the sparring mats. They need to learn a lesson about not taking League equipment for joyrides, and no cheating. Zan, if I even so much as think you're using magic, I'll make is so that you wished you were on monitor duty for the rest of your life. Understood." commanded Lian.

"Perfectly clear Archeress." responded Giovanni.

Lian turned to Lara and Kal'ar. The Atlantian and half-Martian looked at the female archer.

"You two still need to recover. Tsunami, you and Aquagal will focus on your magic. See if you can practice any of those healing techniques that King Artur showed you the last time you were in Atlantis. Willpower, see if you and Marsboy can work on your telepathy. Marsboy needs to improve his skills and so do you. No arguments. Now all of you get to work." snapped Lian.

The League and Team dispersed. Each practiced what they had been told to do by Lian. Ignoring the pain from their wounds, the future League and Team endured. Just as they always did.

XXX

Dick entered the training room with Artemis and Kaldur at his side. None of them were expecting to see the thirteen future heroes to be in the training room. Most of them were still severely injured. It was foolish for them to be training, and yet they were all going about as though they were perfectly healthy.

As soon as Dick, Artemis and Kaldur stepped into the training room, the three heroes were under attack. A battalion of arrows, unsheathed Water-Bearers, retractable staves, and a gathering of other weapons were pointed at Dick, Artemis and Kaldur's throats by the thirteen future heroes. Upon realising who the three were, the time travelling heroes put away their weapons and went right back to training. Only Martha remained where she had stood during the unexpected call to arms, upon her leader's request.

Dick saw Martha quickly slip a knife back into her utility belt. That caught Dick by surprise. The Batman of _his_ time had a serious rule about the kind of weapons the Bat Clan were allowed to use. Knives and such were allowed on missions when necessary, but not during training sessions. What could have happened in the future that caused that rule to change for the Bats, and allowed for injured people, especially children, to continue training like no injury had happened?

"What's going on in here?" dumbfoundedly asked Dick.

"That's what I would like to know." pitched in Artemis.

Avoiding eye contact with the younger version of her father, Martha did her best to ask the questions that were asked to her. She remained vigilant and ever aware of Lian's presence, knowing that the future League's second-in-command would not hesitate to attack Martha if she revealed anything that would put the rest of the team in danger.

"We're just training. Can't exactly be a hero or fight crime without proper training." jokingly stated Martha.

Dick raised an eyebrow. Martha sighed, knowing that her act was not convincing.

"I promise you that we're fine. We've had worse injuries than this." told Martha.

An ugly frown crossed Lian's face as she quickly strode across the floor of the training room. The archer stormed up to the female Bat. Martha turned on her heels, coming face to face with the angry archer.

"Get back to training, Nightflyer. No complaints. That's an order." snapped Lian.

"Yes Archeress." automatically replied Martha.

Martha quickly turned and left. Dick and Artemis found it strange how Martha followed Lian's orders without even giving it a thought, almost like a robot following through with its programming and not being able to do anything else beside what it is program tells it to do. The young female Bat knew how strange it must have looked for her to leave as she had, but it was all Martha could do.

Growing up during the War had taught all of the future League and Team the importance of following orders. It had become second nature to follow and not question the orders of a superior. That was the only way to survive.

"We've already said more than we should. Just accept that what we know has to remain a secret. You can join us in training if you wish and get to know us personally, but don't expect us to reveal anything about the future, at least for the moment." proclaimed Lian.

Artemis joined Lian and Jaiden in their training, hoping to get to know her future son a little better. Dick decided to spar with Martha, trying his best to keep his suspicions of the lack of answers under control.

XXX

Don gulped down every bit of food on his plate. Irey stared at her first cousin once removed, forgetting about her own food for the moment.

"You don't have to eat that fast Don. This isn't a battlefield." reminded Irey.

After their training, the future League and Team had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat. The Tornado Twins had stuck together while everyone else had separated, going with their respective relatives past relatives. Irey had only stayed with her first cousins once removed because the two kept insisting on avoiding Barry and Bart. Don found it awkward to be around his future son, and Dawn was also not that comfortable being around the younger version of the father she and her brother had seen killed with their mother right before their eyes when they were just children.

Don swallowed the last of his food. He wiped his hand with his mouth before facing Irey.

"Sorry, Irey. I'm just a bit nervous." said Don.

"We all are. This isn't exactly what you would call a normal situation. And coming from us that's saying a lot." added Dawn.

Irey saw Barry and Bart walking by. A twisted smile crossed the red haired speedster's face. The Allen twins noticed the look on Irey's face, and knew they were in a world of trouble. Irey rose from her seat, waving a single coved hand in the air.

"Barry, Bart over here. There's room at this table. I was just leaving. But I'm sure Don and Dawn would love to talk with you." called out Irey.

Irey ran from the table as fast as she could the moment Barry and Bart sat down. Don and Dawn groaned. Even though Irey was not normally one for jokes, she could still pull a few fast ones on her cousins when she wanted to. This just happened to be one of those times.

"So this alternate timeline, what is it like? Anything unique that makes it different than this one?" awkwardly asked Bart.

Don nearly choked on his food. The speedster coughed up the food he had half swallowed. He sat up in his seat, fear and panic disturbingly merged into one expression of Don's masked face.

"Who said anything about major changes in the timelines?" panicked Don.

Dawn forced her brother to sit back down.

"Sorry about that. Don can get a bit jumpy sometimes and _say things he's not supposed to._ Anyway, our timelines are basically the same up until this point. Just a few minor changes it seems, such as Tula's death and Kaldur and Raquel not being together." insisted Dawn.

"Since we're on the topic about the future, who exactly are your parents Bart? I know I'm your father, but whose your mother?" quickly asked Don.

Bart instantly froze. The young speedster began stammering and muttering a hyper speed that the Twins and even Barry couldn't understand Bart. Seeing the youngest speedster in so much distress caused Dawn to act quickly. She slapped her brother upside the head, getting a complaint out of her twin.

"What was that for Dawn?" grumbled Don.

"That was for being insensitive. From the records we know the Time Traveler came from a future dominated by war and slavery. We knew how bad we suspected the Time Traveler had it, but now that we know he's a kid it makes it worse. So leave him alone." snapped Dawn.

Don crossed his arms and turned his back to Dawn.

"And besides, aren't you dating that Meloni Thawne girl? I saw you with her a few times when we were in costume." reminded Dawn.

"Don't even go there Dawn. I've seen you with that Jeven Ognats character. He seems a bit old for you if you ask me. He's at least in his late twenties and your only nineteen." stated Don.

"First of all, my dear brother, Jeven is only twenty-two. And I'm old enough to date whoever I like. So, stay out of my love life." retorted Dawn.

"I will when you say out of mine. Meloni and I have been going steady for the past two years. How long have you and this Jeven character been together? Answer me that, oh beloved sister of mine." responded Don.

"Jeven and I have been going out for seventeen months. And you, dear, dear brother of mine, have only been dating that Thawne girl for twenty-one months, not two years. I happen to keep count." replied Dawn.

Barry quickly rose from his seat and got between his future son and daughter before the two broke out into a fight that would destroy the whole cafeteria. The Fastest Man Alive looked from one of his future children to the other so fast that it was almost impossible to see his head move.

"Stop it you two. You're acting like kids." said Barry.

"Sorry, Dad." apologised Don and Dawn together.

All three of the speedsters were motionless. The Twins realised that was the first time they had said 'Dad' in years. Whenever they spoke of their parents, it was always a formal 'mother' or 'father' and a quick mention that were dead. Seeing their _dad_ alive made the old images of their deceased _father_ seem to vanish. For Barry, it had just hit him that the Twins were actually his own yet to be children. That meant he had a responsibility to look after them, just like the father he was to them.

"So, Bart and I were going to do some training after we finished eating. Would you two like to join us?" offered Barry.

The Twins faces lit up.

"You mean that!" exclaimed Don and Dawn together.

"Yes, I do. What do you say Bart? Want to let these two join us in our training?" asked Barry.

"That would be so crash." cheered Bart.

Bart literally ran around the entire room when the four speedsters were training. He just couldn't help himself. He was spending time with his grandfather, dad and aunt, three of the people he never thought he would see again after they died when he was a kid. It was almost like a dream, almost. The only thing missing from the otherwise perfect moment was one final speedster, Wally. But if what the future League said was true, Wally would be joining them soon enough. Until then, Bart did his best to enjoy the unexpected reunion with late family members to the fullest.

XXX

Lian watched as Irey got up from her seat as Barry and Bart sat down, leaving the Twins to a preplanned fate. The second-in-command of the future Justice League gazed disconcertingly as Irey calmly strode up to her.

"That wasn't exactly called for Irey." pointed out Lian.

"True, but it had to be done. They needed to spend some time with their dad. Just like you do, Lian." answered Irey.

Before Lian could realise what happened, Irey had grabbed the archer and ran her over to a table at super speed. At the table Lian saw Roy, Artemis and two people she knew as Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) and Dinah Lance (Black Canary) sitting with her cousins Jaiden and Irey, who just sat herself down like nothing had happened. Lian swore under her breath in Vietnamese, glad that her cousins never bothered to learn the language, or else there would have been right there in the then and there.

A soft laugh escaped Jaiden's throat. Lian's eyes narrowed behind her domino mask as she glared at her cousin.

"She pulled another fast one on you?" assumed Jaiden.

"Not another word Quick Arrow. Not one more word." warned Lian.

Roy could tell that the older version of daughter had to put up with a lot from her younger cousins, just like he had to deal with his own 'little brothers' when they were all still sidekicks to their mentors.

"I see this happens, a lot." commented Roy.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. And why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at home with your wife and daughter? From what I remember, you took a break from the League so you could be a father. So what are you doing here?" questioned Lian.

"They dragged me here." told Roy.

Roy pointed to Oliver and Dinah. The two sat their innocently, content smiles upon their faces.

Oliver Queen was a thirty-seven-year-old Caucasian man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a goatee. Like everyone at the Watchtower, Oliver was dressed in the hooded dark green shirt, long light green vest, black pants, green boots, gloves, belt with a gold "G", and black domino mask that made up his Green Arrow costume. His bow and arrows had been set to the side so he could eat and talk with the group more comfortably as he ate.

Dinah Lance was a twenty-nine-year-old Caucasian woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender appearance. She wore a rather distinctive black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination, gray stockings, black calf-length boots, long fingerless black gloves, a black jacket and choker as her Black Canary costume.

Lian looked from her adopted grandparents to her father. She rested a single hand upon her chin, her expression ever just so slightly softening.

"I remember quite well Grandpa Ollie and Grandma Dinah dragging me all around Star City when I was a child. Luckily that stopped the day I started training. But still, you shouldn't have been taken from your family. You're daughter in this time is still a baby. I'm an adult. I can look after myself. I am not a child." exclaimed Lian.

Dinah sensed a hidden meaning behind Lian's words. Having been trained in psychology, Dinah was able to determine when someone was hiding something. And Lian was hiding something that involved Roy.

Jaiden saw the look on Dinah's face. The young archer knew he had to act quickly, so he asked the only thing that crossed his mind.

"How do you thing Mare and Andy are doing, Lian?" asked Jaiden.

"I'm sure there fine. Bats won't harm them that bad. But I am worried about Andy. We haven't been apart this long. I hope he's doing okay." replied Lian.

That question got everyone's attention.

"Who is this Andy?" growling asked Roy.

Roy didn't know how to react to the mention of the foreign names. If this Andy was a boyfriend, he was sure he would have strangled the boy upon their first meeting. He wasn't ready for the thought of his daughter dating, even if it was an adult version of her from an alternate timeline and universe.

Jaiden and Irey tried their best to suppress their rising laughter. A single look from Lian was all it took to silence the speedster and archer twins. Now with that matter settled, Lian turned her attention to the younger version of her father.

"Andy is my protégé. He's the current Speedy and only _twelve_. I've been training him for the past five years. I found the poor kid half-starved hiding in an old warehouse when he was seven." informed Lian.

A blush as red as his hair was on Roy's face. Oliver laughed at the sight of his former protégé's embarrassment. Dinah elbowed Oliver in the ribs, instantly silencing him. Too bad it wasn't enough to silence Irey.

"Don't worry Uncle Roy. Lian's overprotective of us too. You should have seen her when she found out that Dawn had a boyfriend. I swore she almost fainted that one time she found out that Don had told Meloni, his girlfriend, his secret identity. Then there was the whole incident involving Jaiden and Lara's crush. Mare and I couldn't stop laughing when Lian pulled my brother here off to the side and gave him _the_ talk." recollected Irey.

Lian glared at Irey while Jaiden buried his face in his hands. He remembered that day all too well. For goodness sakes, he had only been thirteen and he and Lara had only hugged, but Lian had thought it was going to placed Jaiden didn't want to think about. She had dragged him off to the side and gave him the most embarrassing talk of his life. What made it worse was that Lian had called Lara's grandparents and her grandmother had given her the same speech the moment she got back home to Hero City.

"Who's Mare?" wondered Artemis.

Since Jaiden was too embarrassed to talk and Lian kept on glaring, Irey was the only person left to answer Artemis' question.

"Mary Jade West, or Mare, as we call her, is Jaiden and I's younger sister. She's fourteen and a speedster, and a major pain in the neck. She's always pulling pranks and complaining about something. You always said that she took after dad while Jaiden took after you. I'm somewhere in-between. Speaking of which, I'll be right back." answered Irey.

Irey ran straight from the table. Before anyone could see where the female speedster went, Connor stormed up to the table. The half-Kryptonian glared at Jaiden. Jaiden was sure he would have been fried with heat vision of Connor actually had the power.

"What's this I hear about you and my daughter dating?" angrily asked Connor.

Things suddenly began to click. Jaiden's eyebrows knit together, his face baring an expression that could only be described as pure rage.

"Irey!" shouted Jaiden.

XXX

A few moments before Irey left her table, Lara and Johnny had been having a pleasant conversation with the younger version of their parents. Connor and M'gann wanted to get to know everything about their future kids.

"What do you like to do?" curiously asked M'gann.

Johnny was quick to answer every question he was asked while Lara continued to remain silent.

"I like playing soccer. Grandpa and I play it all the time back home. He taught me everything I know. I also like helping Grandma in the kitchen." cheerfully answered Johnny.

Connor noticed how withdrawn Lara was being. The two Supers locked eyes with each other. Lara sighed; reluctantly giving into the unasked request her father wanted her to do.

"I prefer to focus on my training and helping out with the farm more than anything else. I'm not really good at the whole domestic thing. Grandma's banned me from the kitchen just for that reason. Although I don't know why." reluctantly told Lara.

"You nearly burned down the house the last time you cooked, Lara. I don't even know how someone can start a fire while just boiling water." said Johnny.

"I was thirteen. Give me a break. I just wanted to make some soup for myself. Is that such a big deal?" defensively said Lara.

"Really Lara, because I remember our grandparents saying something about you asking if you could have Jaiden over that day." grinned Johnny.

Lara tried to hide the blush growing on her face. She turned away from her brother.

"_Not funny Johnny. You know how I feel about Jaiden."_ mentally complained Lara.

"_Sorry sis. I couldn't help myself. Besides, you and Jaiden have been crushing on each other since you were kids. I think it's cute how you two act around each other. You actually act like a girl when you're with Jaiden."_ mentally replied Johnny.

M'gann picked up on the telepathic conversation the two siblings were having. The Martian was shocked to hear that her future daughter had a crush.

Out of nowhere, Irey ran up to the table. A smile crossed the female speedster's face, a hint of mischief sparkled in her green eyes.

"Lara, just the girl I was looking for. Jaiden wanted you to know if you were still on for your date. He said if you were, to wear something short and tight. He's found a few places in this time just like the ones you go to back home. Says they're extra 'special' if you get my drift." grinned Irey.

Irey ran from the table before anyone could ask her any questions. Connor rose from his seat and marked towards the Arrow table. No one messed with his daughter and got away with it.

XXX

Rachel sighed and shook her head. She saw that Irey was up to her old tricks again.

The half-Atlantian was sitting at a lunch table with Kaldur, Raquel and Kal'ar.

"Isn't she a bit old for these pranks? Sometimes I wonder whose worse, Mare or Irey?" sighed Rachel.

"Definitely Mare. She's slyer with her pranks and her tricks are chiller. Mare always aims to make us feel the opposite of aster and try to lose our traught. Irey's jokes at least leave us all whelmed. That's more than I could say about Mare or the Tornados." stated Kal'ar.

Raquel noticed the way the two Atlantian teens spoke with each other. She recognised some of the words they used, but others were completely different.

"I see Nightwing's butchering of the English language has survived into the future. Hoped that would have stopped by the time we all had kids." noticed Raquel.

"We grew up hearing you all use those words. Things like chill and sly we picked up from new slang. Kal'ar and I spent most of our lives on the surface, so we speak more like them than we do Atlantians." clarified Rachel.

Kaldur was curious about the state of Atlantis in the future. He knew that the timelines were different, but it would still be comforting to have a small indication that his home would be safe decades into the future.

"May I ask of the state of Atlantis in your time?" asked Kaldur.

The two Atlantian teenagers were silent. Neither knew how to answer Kaldur's question. Atlantis had survived the War, but it was still nowhere near the magnificent city it was before the Enemy came to Earth. Kal'ar finally decided to give Kaldur a white washed version of the Atlantis of his time, if only to keep suspicion from forming.

"Atlantis is doing well. They are a part of the United Earth Federation, just as Themyscira. King Artur, Atlantis' ruler, felt it was time for Atlantis and the surface world to unite. We have been close allies for five years now. That is another reason why Rachel and I spend so much time on the surface. Ora, my older sister, would prefer if I stayed in Atlantis and studied at the Academy of Sorcery with her. My sister does not share my fondness for the surface." answered Kal'ar.

Small talk and pleasantries were exchanged between the four with little attention paid between the conversations.

XXX

Dick sat at a table in the cafeteria with his younger brother and his brother's girlfriend, his future daughter, future nephew and future niece. Everyone was talking and eating, all but Giovanni. The young magic used just stared at his food, not eating a single bite.

Martha noticed her cousin not eating. Sighing, Martha pushed the plate towards Giovanni. Giovanni looked from his cousin, to the food, then back to his cousin.

"Don't give me that look. You know the rules G. You eat what you can when you can get it. Never take or put back any food. And above all, don't waist anything." reminded Martha.

"I know that Martha. I just don't like eating anything that's disease ridden." stated Giovanni.

Giovanni pointed to the mashed potatoes, peas and ham on his plate. The meal seemed perfectly fine, but to Giovanni it was like someone told him to eat garbage, which he actually did do during the War.

"I ran a scan of everything. There's no trace amounts of anything that could harm us. And you know peas and ham aren't capable of being disease ridden. Potatoes aren't either, after that new strain was invented a few years ago. You eat these things all the time back home, G. Why won't you eat them here?" explained Martha.

"They were treating everything with chemicals and gene manipulation in this time. That stuff made everybody sick. Even if the diseases weren't around then, the food still was infected. And I'm not putting anything infected in my body." snapped Giovanni.

Dick, who couldn't help but overhear the conversation, decided to sneak into the private talk between cousins when it started to get interesting.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Dick.

"Zan's just being overcautious about the food. We eat differently in the future. Since we openly trade with and have immigration from other planets, there are a lot of new crops grown on Earth. And crops that were around from this time have either been abandoned for lack of production, or health problems. We don't use any form of pesticide or herbicides. Practically everything that is grown is organ and it's grown locally. So we're a bit pickier about the health and conditions of our food than you are in this time. It's not that surprising after all the problems the disease breakout caused during the…" exclaimed Martha.

Martha instantly stopped herself. She said way too much and almost revealed the first stages of the War. Giovanni noticed the slip Martha had almost made. To keep from too much suspicion, Giovanni grabbed his fork and shoved the entire contents of the plate into his mouth.

Helen finished eating long before both her cousins. Tim and Cassie had been surprised about how little food their future daughter had actually eaten.

"You want seconds Helen? There's plenty more where that came from." said Tim.

"No thanks." replied Cassie.

"But aren't you still hungry?" wondered Cassie.

"Why should I be? I am more in that one meal than I normally do all day. I don't know how you two can keep eating. I'm sure not even the Speedsters eat as much as you two." stated Helen.

That caught Tim and Cassie off guard. Now that they thought about it, the future heroes did seem to restrict themselves when they ate. They even seemed surprised when they had been told they could have more than one helping of food. And most of them seemed a bit underweight, almost like they had been starving.

Before they had the chance to ask questions though, a familiar voice came in over the loudspeakers of the cafeteria.

"Team, to the monitor room. We've found him." ordered Batman.

**Sorry about the late update. Had a few internet problems. Got them fixed though. Comment if you like the story.**


	10. Polar Rescue

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

_Watchtower_

_August 28, 2016, 13:11_

Nightwing, Tigress, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad and stood before Batman in the meeting room of the Watchtower. The future heroes had been allowed in the meeting room, gaining entrance by convincing the Dark Knight that they had information that would help them on their mission.

Typing in a few commands, a holographic screen appeared before the young heroes. There was no image on the screen, only a single red line cutting horizontally through the holographic screen. Suddenly, a voice came in on the screen, a voice every hero, past and future, recognised.

"Watchtower, come in. This is Kid Flash. Repeat, this is Kid Flash. Where is everybody?" said Kid Flash.

Batman shut off the holographic screen.

"This came in a few minutes ago. Voice recognition confirms that it is Kid Flash. I'm sending you all on a retrieval mission to get him." began Batman.

Batman's gaze turned towards the future heroes.

"I'm allowing five of you to go on this mission. I'll allow you to choose who goes, but the rest must remain here at the Watchtower." concluded Batman.

Archeress looked at her team. The second-in-command of the future Justice League knew exactly who to send. She chose the five heroes that would accompany the past heroes on this mission.

"Quick Arrow, Lightspeed you'll be going on this mission. Willpower, I'm counting on your strength to be of help. Nightflyer, I want you to accompany them. Aquagal, you will also be going." ordered Archeress.

The future heroes all turned to their respective friends and family members. As they did before every mission, the ones assigned to the mission said goodbye to those they were leaving behind.

The Tornado Twins glared at Quick Arrow and Lightspeed. The archer and speedster twins smiled at the Twins, trying to look as calm and innocent as possible.

"Don't give us that look." said Don.

"We know what you two are thinking. And don't even think of doing it." warned Dawn.

"Follow the mission leader and don't go off on your own." reminded Don.

"Don't even think of going against orders." stated Dawn.

"And stay together." said the Tornado Twins together.

Quick Arrow and Lightspeed were unfazed by the Tornado Twins' attempt at a shake down. The two had endured far worse from Archeress and Bats, and even worse, their _mother_, so they were immune to the Twins' feeble attempts at a scolding.

"Give us a break. We've been going on missions since we were seven. Quick and I can handle this. You don't have to worry." assured Lightspeed.

"Lightspeed and I were trained by our parents, the third Flash and Artemis the Archer. We are both League members and heroes. We can handle a simple retrieval mission. Don't worry. This will be as easier than surviving Willpower's cooking." reassured Quick Arrow.

The four cousins laughed and embraced. Even when they were stuck nearly two decades in the past in another universe, they still managed to joke and laugh like they did back home.

Robyn tightly hugged Nightflyer. The small female bird felt the older female Bat protectively wrap her own arms around the younger of the two.

"Stay safe Nightflyer. Bats would kill us if anything happened to you. You know how overprotective he is of his beloved protégé." spoke Robyn.

"I haven't been Bats' protégé since I joined the League. You on the other hand Robyn are still my protégé. And, I will not stand for you having so little faith in me." teased Nightflyer.

Nightflyer playfully gave Robyn a noogie. The small bird ran from her mentor, hiding behind the magic user. Zan was less than impressed when Robyn decided to hide from Nightflyer behind him.

"I don't mind if you two have the typical mentor and protégé jokes, but don't get me involved." grumbled Zan.

The female Bat and the small bird looked at each other. Both had identical mischievous grins on their faces. Bat and bird turned to the magic user, and lunged. Zan found himself on his back, Nightflyer and Robyn on his chest. The magic using boy tried to escape his two female cousins, but all his attempts were in vain.

Nightflyer and Robyn tortured the great Zan the Mystic in the best way they knew how. Moving their fingers alongside Zan's ribs, the two female Bat Clan members madly tickled the young boy. Despite his best efforts, Zan let out a loud laugh that echoed throughout the meeting room. The more Zan laughed, the more Nightflyer and Robyn tickled him, and the more he was tickled, the more Zan swore vengeance upon his cousins.

Aquagal looked away from Tsunami. The young Atlantian girl was in no mood to talk to her friend. Tsunami sensed the frustration radiating off of Aquagal. He tried to put a hand on Aquagal's shoulder, but hesitated and put his hand back down.

"Come back alive, Aqua. I don't wish to lose anymore of my friends." softly spoke Tsunami.

"I'll try my best to stay alive, Tsu." flatly replied Aquagal.

Marsboy hugged Willpower with a strength able to crush bone. Being a fourth Kryptonian and half-Martian, Willpower did not feel the excess strength her brother put in his embrace. The half-Martian girl made a telepathic link with her brother, who gladly allowed the conversation to occur.

"_Don't be so worried, Mars. I'll be fine. I've survived worse. What can go wrong?" _mentally said Willpower

"_That's what you Uncle Garfield said before he died. I've already lost Mom, Dad and Uncle Gar. I don't want to lose you too, Lara."_ said Marsboy.

"_Lay off the future information, Marsboy. We are amongst actually trained telepathy users. I already felt Miss Martian listening in on our conversation when we were eating. The last thing we need is Archeress lecturing us because we let out information by accident."_ reminded Willpower.

With all their goodbyes said, the past Team and four of the future heroes went to fulfil their mission.

XXX

_North Pole_

_August 28, 2016, 13:39_

Wally stumbled through the blinding snowstorm. The twenty-one-year-old didn't know what was going on. He didn't even know how he was still alive. Wally had felt his entire body be ripped apart, molecule by molecule. All the calculations told him he should have died, but here he was, still alive and breathing, for the moment.

The cold winds continued to blow at Wally. It penetrated through his uniform, even though he had activated the polar stealth, chilling him to the bone. Frost had begun to stick Wally's red hair. It became harder and harder for Wally to keep his green eyes open. If he didn't find some shelter soon, Wally wouldn't have to wonder why he was still alive.

XXX

_North Pole_

_August 28, 2016, 13:47_

As soon as the past and future heroes had taken a Zeta Tube from the Watchtower to Earth, Lightspeed had literally run straight towards the North Pole. From the records of the even from their own time, the future heroes knew that Wally wouldn't be able to survive the harsh Arctic weather for long. Quick Arrow, who Archeress had given charge of the future heroes on the mission, had given Lightspeed permission to run on ahead.

Everyone else had climbed into the bio-ship and followed after Lightspeed as quickly as they could. They were still left far behind though. That meant Lightspeed would be the only one there to help Wally when she reached the North Pole.

Upon reaching the North Pole, Lightspeed activated the organ tech she had been given. With the organ tech in place, Lightspeed made mental contact with Willpower and the rest of the heroes.

"_Lightspeed to Willpower, do you copy?"_ sent out Lightspeed.

"_We read you, Lightspeed. But I'm having a hard time retaining the link, even with the organ tech. Miss Martian is assisting me, but the connection will go dead soon. Nightflyer is sending you Fl—Kid Flash's location."_ replied Willpower.

"_Coordinates received. This is Lightspeed, over and out." _said Lightspeed.

As soon as the mental link went down, Lightspeed once again began to run. The gray clad speedster ran to her limit. Lightspeed knew she was pushing herself. She hadn't run this fast and this far since the War. The female speedster was just glad she had learned to suppress the sharp pain of hunger that always when she ran, otherwise she would have died a long time ago.

Lightspeed stopped when she was getting close to where the coordinates said Wally was. Her green eyes scanned the landscape, looking for the slightest sign of movement. Something in the distance caught Lightspeed's eye. Gathering up the last of her remaining strength, Lightspeed ran in the direction of the distant movement.

What Lightspeed saw shocked her more than when she had been told that the League had been sent to the past. The gray speedster saw the form of a young man dressed in a white version of the Kid Flash uniform (most likely Wally) standing before a spaceship. The spaceship door opened, and out stepped a form Lightspeed knew all too well. Out of the spaceship walked someone who saw not a friend or a foe, only an _Enemy_.

**Sorry about the late update and the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to update sooner. Same drill as always. Leave a comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well.**


	11. Gathering Intel

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

_United Earth Federation Headquarters_

_July 24, 2035, 12:36_

Batman, Rapid and Speedy walked out of the interrogation room. It had taken a few hours (Damian knew he could have gotten the information sooner, but there were security cameras in the interrogation room and he had to uphold the reputation of the Justice League, so he could not revert to more brutal tactics) but the two captured teenagers finally gave up the information they wanted. When the three exited the interrogation room, Genomorph Ambassador Concordia approached the leader of the Justice League.

"Have you the information you were looking for?" asked Concordia.

"We have what we need." responded Batman.

"Then I will contact the Peace Keepers and have the suspects moved to a more secure location until their trial." spoke Concordia.

"Not so fast Ambassador. I mean no offence to you and the United Earth Federation Council, but those two 'suspects' as you call them are both Metas. And the law states that the League has a right to hold all Meta suspects for forty-eight hours." reminded Batman.

Concordia sighed. Even after all these years of working with the Justice League, the Genomorph Ambassador could still not understand the League's leader. He was as dark and secretive as the original hero of whose mantle he now upheld. Still, despite all of his secrecy and confusing actions, Batman had proven himself to be a just hero who followed the United Earth Federation without question (for all that they knew) so she should be able to trust him now.

"I will have to speak with the rest of the Council about this. But until then, it would probably be best if these two were kept somewhere more suited for holding Metas. All the cells here at the UEF Headquarters are full with people from the gun attack. That only leaves the Watchtower. I suspect you can hold them there until you have permission to take them for the forty-eight hours." hinted at Concordia.

With that Concordia turned and left the room. Batman called in the Strikers and Defenders Hero Teams. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed help for the plan he had come up with. And since most of the League was missing, he was forced to rely on the Defenders and Strikers for help. The Strikers and Defenders agreed to help the League anyway they could.

"I've come up with a plan on how to find the League. Each of you has been assigned a mission. Complete it and report back here in one hour. I'm going to finish interrogating the suspects at the Watchtower. Dismissed." ordered Batman.

Everyone got their mission assignment and left the UEF Headquarters as fast as they could. Batman took Vincent Hawkins and Rika Longshadow back to the Watchtower for further investigations.

XXX

_Speed City_

_July 24, 2035, 12:57_

After a quick stop at home to grab a few things, Rapid transported herself to Speed City. Speed City (located two miles south of where Central City used to be) was known the world over for its love of all things fast. That included superheroes. Of all the heroes in the world, speedsters were by far the most honored and admired, at least in Speed City.

Rapid knew how well she and the other speedsters in her family were treated in Speed City. The Tornado Twins would always pass through the city in their spare time (which was extremely rare, unless they made it themselves) gallivanting around without any worries or concerns. Lightspeed only came to Speed City when it involved a mission or when she needed a break from the stress in her life, which had been increasing a lot lately. As for Rapid, she outright preferred to avoid the city as much as possible. Being in a place where speedsters were looked up to and respected more than any other hero just reminded Rapid of how late her powers manifested and how it had cost her the life of her father.

Someone or something jumped Rapid. The young speedster faced her attacker. A smile crossed Rapid's face upon realising who the attacker was.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, Talon. And Fang, I thought you never left Hero City. You two must have traveled an offal long way just to get here. Sorry, but Willpower and Marsboy aren't here. You're just going to have to settle for me." calmly spoke Rapid.

The one Rapid had identified as Talon stepped forward. He made not a sound as he slowly approached the female speedster and licked her hand. Rapid smiled as she scratched the large, black wolf behind the ears. The white she-wolf known as Fang approached a few moments later, once she felt it was safe.

"I don't know how you two got here, but I'm glad you are. Think you can help me on this mission? Old Bats wants me to find some guy named James Turncoat. He might think of cowaperating with me more if he sees me with you two." told Rapid.

With what Rapid took as a nod of agreement from the two wolves, the young speedster went off to find this mysterious James Turncoat.

She found Turncoat in a club on the outskirts of Speed City. Though law kept anyone under the age of eighteen from entering clubs, Rapid was able to get in with a special all axes pass (which everyone on the League carried at all times) authorized by the United Earth Federation Council.

Turncoat was a scraggly man in his late fifties with graying hair and short beard. He wore the white and gray uniform of a Peace Keeper. Various symbols and insignias revealed he was highly ranked amongst the Peace Keepers. Two batons were secured to his back and what Rapid suspected to be an actual gun was at his hip.

The young speedster walked up to the old Peace Keeper, Talon and Fang on either side of her. Rapid crossed her arms over her chest as her domino mask covered eyes narrowed. Turncoat didn't even notice the young speedster glaring at him, being too focused on his drink.

"Isn't it illegal for a Peace Keeper to drink while on duty?" sarcastically asked Rapid.

Turncoat noticed Rapid and the wolves for the first time.

"You're one to talk kid. Kids your age are legally not supposed to be in clubs, not even so called heroes. And they don't allow pets in here either." directly spoke Turncoat.

"See the pass. This gives me full legal access to all areas within reason during a time of crisis. It's signed by all members of the United Earth Federation Council, including Council President Michael Goodman." responded Rapid.

"So what does that have to do with me?" said Turncoat.

"I have orders from Batman, the leader of the Justice League, and permission from Ambassador Concordia to bring you in for questioning. Now are you going to come quietly or is this going to be a fight?" snapped Rapid.

XXX

_New Star City_

_July 24, 2035, 1:07_

Speedy shut off his communicator. Beetle looked at the young archer, a confused expression upon her face.

"Rapid said she got that Turncoat guy. Although, it seems the League will be making a donation to the Robinson's Intergalactic Club in Speed City. Apparently Turncoat didn't come quietly. A fight broke out and three windows, two bar chairs, six tables, and, get this, a marble statue were broken." exclaimed Speedy.

"That's a lot of damage, even for Rapid." noted Beetle.

"You can't exactly blame her. Her brother, sister and cousins were abducted at the memorial of her parents' death. That's enough to push anyone over the edge." pointed out Speedy.

Beetle put a hand on Speedy's shoulder. The red clad archer looked up at the older female hero. A small smile crossed Beetle's face as she tried to comfort Speedy.

"We'll find them, Speedy. We'll find the League and bring them back. We'll bring Archeress back." reassured Beetle.

"I don't remember anything before five years ago. My first memory is waking up and seeing Archeress' face. She's the closest thing I have had to a mother. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost her, or anyone else on the League." sighed Speedy.

Speedy remembered how he first met Archeress. He remembered that old warehouse back in old Gotham where he had first woken up, the fear that had consumed him, and the realisation that he had no memory, not even his name. Then he had noticed the young girl that was with him in the warehouse, who he later learned was Archeress. She had taken him from the warehouse and back to the Watchtower. And there he had stayed for well over a month before it was apparent that no one would be looking for him.

Archeress unofficially adopted him and had begun training him. She gave him his name and let him become Speedy. For five years they had fought at each other's side as mentor and protégé. They always kept the other from falling, but what happened when one of them was no longer there to catch you when you were falling?

Speedy shook his head. He didn't have time to get caught up in the past. He had to stay focused on the mission.

"Let's just get to New Star Labs and get that code. I don't want to keep Bats waiting any longer than absolutely necessary." said Speedy.

The two young heroes continued their way to New Star Labs, not another word said between them.

XXX

_United Earth Federation Headquarters_

_July 24, 2035, 1:39_

All the missions had been completed. Everyone had gotten what Batman had requested of them to get. When everyone was together, Batman started the meeting.

"Is everything accomplished?" asked Batman.

Speedy and Beetle each tossed a digital hard drive and a usb stick to the Dark Knight. Without even flinching, Batman caught the objects thrown at him. Setting down the digital hard drive and a usb stick, Batman turned his attention to the Strikers Hero Team.

An stepped forward. The female Green Lantern faced the Dark Knight. Boldhawk and Truehawk stayed back on their leader's orders, but kept their weapons drawn just encase things turn against their favor.

"We got the bio-ship and equipment you asked for." stated An.

Batman then turned to the remaining three Defenders. The Dark Knight collected the Atlantian weapons he had asked Scar to get and the new combat armour Guardian and Killer Bee had retrieved from the military lab in New Gotham. Now he had everything he needed for his plan.

Batman pulled something out from a compartment in his utility belt and threw it at Speedy. The young archer caught the object and saw it was a usb stick.

"Give that to the Genomorph Ambassador. Tell her to have the world's best scientists' start working on what is on that usb stick. Say that we have the rest of the equipment. All we need is that generator." instructed Batman.

Speedy nodded and quickly left to go find Ambassador Concordia. Those who were left behind only looked in confusion at the Dark Knight, not knowing what he had planned.

"Those two prisoners stole more than just a few files from the League's computers. They also hacked into the UEF Military files and stole plans for a device that was never used during the War. Apparently they thought it was a hyper acceleration engine, but in reality is a time jump drive. They installed the device into the bio-ship they had stolen and when it was activated, instead of traveling faster than they originally planned, the bio-ship was actually brought back through time." explained Batman.

Everyone was shocked. They had no idea what to think, what to believe. But Batman gave them little time to take in what they had been told. After all, there was still a mission to complete.

"The time travel device was apparently a last chance attempt of finishing the War with the Enemy. It was supposed to be implemented after the Heroes' Execution of live television, but the War was already over by the time they had the systems working. The project was looked over and supposed to be done by Turncoat. That's why I had Rapid bring him in. We're going to use that device to travel back in time and save the League. And that is final." concluded Batman.

**Sorry about the late update. I know this chapter is not very exciting. I'm starting to have some writer's block.** **If you have any ideas of what should happen feel free to give your opinion. Comment if you like the story.**


	12. Downtime on the Watchtower

**I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters that are in none of the DC comics.**

_Watchtower_

_August 28, 2016, 14:02_

Giovanni began hacking into the past League's computers using his holographic communicator. Johnny and Helen kept watch for anyone who might see what they were doing. The young magic user grumbled as he continued to get passed the ancient security system.

"I still don't know why you need me to do this. Hel, you're just as good a hacker as any of us. Damian made sure that all three of us—you, me and Martha—could hack through any system. And given how primitive these defense systems are, I'm surprised you didn't do it yourself." muttered Giovanni.

"Quit complaining, G. Even though I hate to admit it, you're a slyer hacker than me. I always manage to get caught while you get away bleeding free." remarked Helen.

"That's so a bleeding exaggeration. Damian and Martha still manage to catch me when I try to hack their systems. And I already get enough heat from our own League. I don't need another ruining my traught." responded Giovanni.

Johnny got the two bickering cousin's attention. The magic user and female bird looked at the frantic half-Martian. Instantly, the two felt Johnny establish a mental link with them.

"_Someone's coming. Abort the mission. Abort."_ warned Johnny.

Giovanni backtracked his way out of the hack, just as he had been taught. He shut off his holographic communicator just as the person Johnny sensed turned the corner. Helen, Johnny and Giovanni saw that the people who had turned the corner were Tim, Cassie, Bart and two other boys they had not yet seen.

Johnny recognised one of the boys as Garfield Logan, codename Beast Boy, who was also his adoptive uncle. Garfield was thirteen, had a simian-like form, a prehensile tail, pale green skin, dark green hair, fur and eyes. He wore a red and white single piece uniform.

From the blue insect-link exoskeleton the other boy wore, Helen was sure the other boy was Jaime Reyes, the third Blue Beetle. Jaime was a sixteen-year-old Hispanic boy with short black hair and brown eyes.

The five members of the past Team looked suspiciously at the three future Team members. The future kid heroes knew they had to act fast. Johnny was the first to act on the plan he randomly came up with.

"Uncle Gar, I can't believe it's you. It's nice to see you again, or for the first time." nervously stammered Johnny.

Garfield looked at time. The latest Boy Wonder nodded his head. Turning his attention back to Johnny, a large smile crossed Garfield's face.

"So you're the ones everybody's been taking about. So, those two are Bats and your M'gann's son?" assumed Garfield.

"Yeah, M'gann and Connor are my parents. My sister's here too, but she went on the mission to retrieve the Fl—I mean, Wally. It's hard not using that codename for Wally. He was the Flash in our time, so it's hard not thinking of him like that." exclaimed Johnny.

"Noted, so what are you three doing here?" asked Garfield.

The half-Martian boy froze. How was he supposed to answer that question? Johnny knew he couldn't lie to his uncle (even if it was a younger, alternate version of him) and if he didn't answer the question, things would start looking suspicious. Luckily for Johnny, Helen stepped in with some of her famous smooth talking.

"We were ditching training. We needed a break and decided to skip. Archeress is already heated because of the whole being trapped in the past of an alternate universe situation. And we don't want to deal with another lecture from her; we get enough of those from Bats back home. So please don't tell anyone." smooth talked Helen.

It was surprisingly easy for the lies to slip from Helen's tongue. The War had caused everyone, from the youngest to the oldest, to develop such skills as they were needed. The League was no acception. For as long as she could remember, Helen and the other Team members had been taught to deceive and misdirect, to always have some form of trickery up their sleeve.

Helen had mastered the ability so well that almost everyone believed her, almost. Bart did not seem to believe a single word the young girl said. Giovanni, Johnny and Helen instantly noticed this. The four young heroes did not say anything about it though, silently agreeing to discuss the matter later in private.

A sly smirk crept onto Giovanni's face. The young magician took a few steps forward, slightly lowering his sunglasses. That's when Johnny and Helen knew Giovanni had gone off the deep end. Giovanni only lowered his sunglasses when he had something planned, and that was normally how they got in trouble.

"Are there any other non-Leaguers here? Anyone from the Team?" calmly asked Giovanni.

The five young heroes tried to recall who else on the Team was in the Watchtower.

"I think Static and Lagoon Boy are in the training room with that friend of yours, Tsunami. Rob and I also saw Guardian and Bumblebee in the cafeteria earlier." recalled Garfield.

"We passed Batgirl and Zatanna in the hall. And Red Arrow is supposed to be checking in with Batman in about a hour." added Cassie.

Giovanni turned from the young heroes back to his own teammates.

"Why don't you two see if you can get these guys to give you a tour? It could be chill. I'm going to see if I can find some place to meditate." randomly told Giovanni.

"That sounds pretty crash. Mind if I join you?" spoke up Bart.

"Whatever makes you whelmed." responded Giovanni.

Before anyone could comment about Giovanni wanting to go meditate (something Johnny and Helen knew he only did at the Manor) and Bart's uncharacteristic interest in sometime that involved being completely still, the two young boys turned the corner, disappearing from sight. Helen sighed and shook her head. The young girl had no idea what her cousin had planned, but there was no way it was anything good.

XXX

Kal'ar leaped into the air. He drew his Water-Bearer from his waterpack. The water from the pack became a sword as Kal'ar formed the liquid with his magic.

Kal'ar was sparring with Static and Lagoon Boy. So far he was at a disadvantage, but he planned on turning the tide in his favor. With one sweep of his Water-Bearer, Kal'ar knocked Static to the ground. Too bad for Kal'ar, Lagoon Boy attacked him from behind when he had his back turned.

"I think I've had enough training. Nice move, Lagoon Boy. Although, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." lightheartedly said Kal'ar.

Lagoon Boy (real name La'gaan) was a seventeen-year-old male amphibious Atlantian. He had green skin, red eyes and webbed ears, hands and feet. He had dark green fins on his head, which he wore back in a ponytail. The male Atlantian wore black shorts and a black pouch around his ankle.

"What do you mean by that Chum?" questioned La'gaan.

"Sorry, keep forgetting that you're not the La'gaan I know. You—the, you in my time anyway—trained me. I trained with my parents for a while, but you took over my training when I was old enough to go on missions. Tarnn was always a bit jealous when the two of us trained together, but after a while he accepted that I had become your protégé." explained Kal'ar.

"Who's Tarnn?" asked La'gaan.

Kal'ar's face went white. The young Atlantian scolded himself for being so foolish. He had revealed the identity of someone from the future, the exact thing Lian had warned them all not to do. But it seemed that it was too late. Kal'ar knew he couldn't lie to his mentor (even a younger, alternate version) and he knew Lian would kill him, but the red haired Atlantian decided to answer La'gaan's question.

"Tarnn is your son. The two of us aren't very close, but we have a mutual respect for each other. He leads a Hero Team with three other League kids." answered Kal'ar.

La'gaan was speechless. He knew that the future heroes were the children of various members of the Team, but he did not expect to have a child that they knew. The information only made La'gaan want to learn more of the future, but he held his tongue. One reason for La'gaan's silence was previous experience with a person from the future, and the look of pain in Kal'ar's eyes when he spoke of the future.

Kal'ar yelped. The Atlantian quickly turned, coming face to face with Static. A large smile crossed the teenager's face, sparks still flying from his fingertips.

Static (real name Virgil Hawkins) was a fifteen-year-old teenager of African descent. His hair was in short dreads and he had dark eyes. He wore a black shirt with a lightning bolt in the center, jeans and a black jacket with yellow accents of the sleeves and wrists.

"Not aster. You are so dead." snarled Kal'ar.

Virgil ran as Kal'ar drew his Water-Bearer. He had purposely shocked Kal'ar to get the young Atlantian's mind off of the future. He had seen how secretive all the future heroes were, and what speaking of the future seemed to bring up deeply buried pain. Kal'ar needed a distraction, and Virgil was willing to be that distraction.

XXX

Helen and Johnny were on edge was they walked down the halls of the Watchtower. The two did their best to hide it, but some people still noticed. Cassie noticed how her future daughter and the young half-Marian that was her friend tensed up whenever anyone got too close to them. Something wasn't right, and Cassie was going to get to the bottom of it.

Just as Cassie was about to question her future daughter, Guardian and Bumblebee came walking down the hall. The eyes of Helen and Johnny turned to the two older heroes, their faces going pale white.

Guardian (Mal Duncan) was a tall, muscled twenty-two-year-old man of African descent. His short hair was hidden by the gold helmet he wore, dark eyes looking through the eyeholes. The rest of his costume was made up of a dark blue bodysuit and gold armour.

Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) was a twenty-year-old woman of African descent with short hair and dark eyes. Her costume was designed like that of a bumblebee, hence her codename.

Mal and Karen stared at the two future heroes. Helen and Johnny returned Mal and Karen's stares. Suddenly, a bright light nearly blinded everyone in the hall. Johnny reached out with his mind and made a mental link with Helen.

"_What are you doing, Hel?"_ questioned Johnny.

"_Coming up with a distraction. Now play along."_ responded Helen.

Helen shut off the light on her communicator. The young girl faked a smile and perfectly pulled off the look of an innocent child.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to get your picture. Didn't know my communicator camera was on flash." convincingly lied Helen.

"Helen likes to take pictures. But she has this thing about doing things _without permission._ We all have to keep reminding her to ask before taking a snapshot." added Johnny.

Mal rubbed his eyes, his vision just starting to return to normal.

"I guess that's okay. After all, you two are just kids." said Mal.

No one noticed the slight frowns that emerged on Helen and Johnny's faces before once again being replaced by the fake smiles that everyone believed to be genuine.

XXX

Giovanni and Bart hid behind a wall. The two thirteen-year-old boys watched as two young women walked by. One of them was Zatanna, but Giovanni could not recognise the other girl she was talking to.

The girl Zatanna was talking to was Caucasian, had long red hair, blue eyes and seemed to be about eighteen. From the dark gray bodysuit with a bat symbol, black cape, boots, gloves and bat styled cowl, it was easy to determine that the girl was part of the Bat Clan. That left Giovanni to believe that the person Zatanna had been talking to was Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, Martha's mother.

When Zatanna and Barbara were out of sight, Giovanni began to move. Bart followed after the young magic user, actually walking instead of running for once. When the two reached Bart's room on the Watchtower, Giovanni began to cast a spell. The spell was not like any Bart had heard since he joined the Team. As soon as the spell finished, Giovanni dropped the act he had been putting on since his team came to the past.

"That should keep them from spying on us, but we have to be fast. The spell will only last for a few minutes. That should allow us to speak without problem." stiffly spoke Giovanni.

"That sounds crash to me. Now are you going to tell me why you lied in front of the Team?" asked Bart.

"Can't exactly have anyone know what we are doing. Have to protect the time stream. You should know that better than anyone, Time Traveler." remarked Giovanni.

"Then why did you allow me to follow you here?" questioned Bart.

"Let's just say I need to discuss a few things that only a fellow time traveler would understand. If you get what I mean." said Giovanni.

"I think, I understand." responded Bart.

Giovanni smiled. His plan was beginning to unfold. Now all he needed was Bart's help and soon he and the League would be back in their own universe.

XXX

Lian lied on the bed in the room the past League had given her. The second-in-command of the future League was getting restless. Normally Archeress would be able to do as she pleased on the Watchtower and have something to do on it, but now that was not the case. In her universe she would be planning missions with Damian or preparing for a meeting with the UEF Council, perhaps even be looking for some new recruits for the League. But here, in this universe, she was just a stranger waiting until the time came for her to return home, if that time ever did come.

A knock came from outside her door. The archer rose from her bed and opened the door. To her surprise, Lian saw Don and Dawn standing outside of her door. From the frantic looks on the twins' faces, Lian could tell something was not right.

"What's wrong? Tornados, debrief me." snapped Lian.

"Quick Arrow just sent in a transmission." informed Don.

"What was the transmission about?" asked Lian.

"It was an EA transmission, sir." told Dawn.

Lian's face went white. Quickly grabbing her bow, Lian began to run to the meeting room of the Watchtower. The Tornados were close behind her. Archeress turned on her holographic communicator, sending out a transmission to all of her teammates.

"All League and Team members to the meeting room. This is an EA alert. Not a drill. Repeat, not a drill. The Enemy has been sighted. Report to the meeting room and be prepared for battle." ordered Archeress.

Everywhere on the Watchtower, the members of the future League and team dropped what they were doing and ran to the meeting room. The Enemy had been sighted. The War had begun, and this time they were going to stop it before it began.

**Sorry about the late update. Things have been a bit busy for me lately. I know this chapter is a bit dry, but the action will start picking up soon. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well. **


End file.
